


Pushing Boundaries

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt Scamander, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, England (Country), Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt Original Percival Graves, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Interviews, Judgment, Large Cock, Late Night Writing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, New Year's Eve, Newt is 25, Newt is a Dork, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Percival is 43, Phone Sex, Power Play, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Rich Percival, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rumors, Sad, Safewords, Sappy Ending, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Percival, Talking, Tears, Top Original Percival Graves, Travel, True Love, Trust, Wet & Messy, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, blowjob, handjob, percivals pov, pneumothorax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: Newt searched the internet in the hopes of finding something about his secret kink. It leads him to a dating app that chases him right into the arms of a handsome stranger. It all takes him tumbling down a road that leads to love but also hurt.Not only does he find what he wants, he also sees a whole new side of himself. Love is strange thing, after all.





	1. The Begining of Something Big

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D 
> 
> This is the longest fic I have ever planned. It was unintented. For those who like it, you can all thank my car for breaking down and trapping me in my apartment with my computer and a craving for a sugar daddy fic. :/  
> I will maybe have the next chapter ready tomorrow, where there will be smut.
> 
> I'm Danish, English is not my first language so feel free to correct me! It's also not beta'd, but I could be in need of a beta, if anyone would be up for the task. :3
> 
> Kudos and comment bring me life! <3 enjoy!

Newt studies hard and rarely has time for even his close friends, but he still felt a bit lonely. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob understood that his zoology studies were important for him and they never gave him a hard time when he sometimes was a bit slow to reply to texts or calls and whatnot. He loved them to the moon and back, they had been such great support for him through even the hardest of times, when he had come out of his life on lies, telling everyone that he was homosexual. His family had not responded that well too it, but it could’ve been a lot worse than that. However, even though he had his friends and their support in everything, he still felt kind of lonely.

Newt had had boyfriends from time to time, but none of those relationships had last longer than 3-5 months. Newt was simply too much into his study in animals and their behavior to be a proper boyfriend. The kind that replied to texts, kept sending snaps, and spend hours on hours doing nothing together. That was too much of a waste of time for him. He had a dream of one day traveling the world, finding new species, and maybe even one day see his own name in those thick lexicons he himself studied now. 

Also, they had all been at his own age and that was a bit of a turn-off for Newt. Not like they had to be old and grey, but there was something stirring in his stomach when he thought of someone maybe 10 years older than himself. It was thrilling. He had never said anything to his group of friends, not even when Queenie had decided to find him a man. Or in Newt’s opinion; a boy. Newt was 25 himself, and the oldest one Queenie had tried setting him up with had been 27. 

In Newt’s daydreams, he could find someone whom he could spend a little time with, snuggle with, casual sex, but nothing more. He didn’t want that feeling that he had to let go of his books to reply every second to a new text message of something irrelevant. He wanted to shut down his phone for hours without feeling guilty. That’s why he wanted a man. A real man who knew that his work was important, one who didn’t have to send 10 messages saying; ‘u mad?’, ‘what did I do?’, ‘y u don’t want me?’.

Just the pure thought of that made Newt sigh heavily as he reached over to pluck another grape from the bowl. Chewing on the fruit as the sweet flavor filled his mouth. Outside was grey and raining, winter was around the corner. He buried his nose in the old, dusty-smelling book about Darwinism. He had tests coming up at the end of next month, not that they would be any hardship. 

The looks of the weather made him exhausted in a way that made him feel bored. His mind wondered further away from developing of beaks on finches, to the fact that he wanted someone to share a bit of his life with. Share a more private side of himself. 

That’s how he ended up searching for others who shared his little secret of wanting someone older than himself. Some articles more extreme than others, going from someone who’s partner were 6-8 years older than them, to barely legal twinks, to people with an age different over 30 years, and then to something that caught Newt’s attention the most; sugar dating. He had heard of it before, but he would be honest and say that he only knew the teenage-stereotypical-funmaking-version of it.

Rich old men burning money on stuff to younger ones for sex.

Newt could now see that there were so much more to it than that. 

It wasn’t all about Gucci bags and sex behind marriages. It was about intimacy and wanting to treat someone, treasure them even. Some wanted sex in exchange, other wanted a sweet thing on their arm while going out for dinner. It was selfish, but Newt found himself wanting to be pampered like that by some handsome man. 

It only took 20 minutes before the curious ginger had made a profile on a sugar dating site.

He had butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he promised himself that he didn’t necessarily have to reply to anyone or comply to everything he was asked to do. He knew it was stupid, but it calmed him down to think that he was only in front of a phone screen, he could always delete his account if it was too much for him. 

Newt steadied his breathing that had gone a bit harsh with the whole scenery of men. It was like shopping for new clothes. He could choose exactly as he wanted and how he wanted it. It was a bit materializing that he had to write height and weight, what he was seeking, how he was build, muscular, chubby, skinny. The worst part had been that the site hadn’t said ‘male’ or ‘female’, it was whether or not he was Sugardaddy or Sugarmama, if not that, then: Sugarbabe or Boytoy. Why boytoy? Why not male or female Sugarbabe? Boytoy was so humiliating but exciting to think of himself as. His cheeks shaded pink as he clicked the baby-blue icon saying ‘Boytoy’. 

He browsed profile pictures for a few pages of Sugardaddies. Some had ordinary pictures, nothing exciting. Others had downright disgusting pictures of their dick, who would chat with a dick? Then there was the more Fifty Shades of Grey type of men. The suit and tie type. That was what got Newt’s blood to travel from his head and beneath his belt. Not that any of those caught his eye in any way, but the sheer though of a man like that wanting one like him. Sinking to his knees, nuzzling his face against the hard outline of someone cock in such an outfit. 

A problem was forming between his legs, so he logged out and decided to take care of himself in the shower.

\--- 

The next few days, Newt had gotten quite a lot of messages on the dating site. Some less sober than other. No one had in particular matched his taste yet. He had gotten maybe 4 messages who had asked him if he would give them a blowjob for $150. That was in his mind prostitution, and if people was into that, then it was fine, but it was not at all what Newt was looking for. So he had kindly ignored those.

Some had been boring, asking him how he was doing, that wasn’t neither what he wanted. He had more and more played with the thought of a more dominant Sugardaddy. Newt had never thought of himself as boring in bed, but his last partners had been. Newt enjoyed a little rough handling, someone who would pin him down every now and then and show him where he belonged. So polite conversation was fine, but if it already there was boring, then nope. They were declined too.

Newt hadn’t said a word of it to anyone in the little group of friends when they had been out drinking coffee together. It was nerve-racking, they told everything to each other. This was a bit too private, Newt had decided. Queenie had met some guy that would be perfect for Newt, as she had put it, but Newt had kindly chuckled, saying that she knew well enough that his study was much more important for him. She had playfully rolled her eyes at him, saying he would end up as a crazy cat-lady if he kept living like this.

That night, when they had all said goodbye and Newt was back in his little apartment, he had gotten a notification from the dating site. He had changed into his pajama pants and a large t-shirt, jumped onto his bed and made himself comfortable before logging in. 

He had gotten a message from a user named Perce.G. 

“Hi Newt,  
I couldn’t help but click on your profile. Not only does it seem like we seek the same thing, but you also look stunning.”

Newt smiled at that, feeling his cheeks betray him by coloring slightly.

“I want someone I can spoil in the exchange for their company and perhaps intimacy. If I do get the honor of your attention, then please let me know if you would like to join me for dinner. I would like to get to know you and we can talk about boundaries and limits there. My pleasure, of cause.  
\- Percival.”

Newt felt his heart jump in his chest. He bit his lip and read the message one more time before clicking at the picture to see Percival’s profile. He didn’t have a lot of pictures, none of them showing his face completely, but then again; a lot did that to hide their identity. Percival’s profile did though show that he was 43. The thought of that send shivers down Newt’s spine. 

The first picture showed a sharp jawline, white skin, a hard contrast to the tiny bit of 5 o’clock shadow showing on his chin. He was wearing a three-piece suit, white shirt, black waistcoat, and black jacked. A black tie with small, grey markings, all put together with a delicate little chain with two scorpions at the end on the neck of the shirt. It was mysterious and Newt felt drawn to it immediately. The picture only went to mid chest, obviously Percival kept himself private.

The second and last picture were full body, but still without face. This time it was cut from the shoulders. One hand in his pocket, the other holding a drink. He was sporting a dark grey suit, the jacked open and showing a black shirt underneath. It was stretched across his chest nicely by his posture, but it didn’t seem like the picture was taken to show off, more like it was from a party. In the background were other people in what seemed to be beautiful dresses and suits, all blurry except Percival. 

What a shame his face wasn’t showing, but that was ok, it was a site that would put you under quite a label if someone recognized you. Especially if they knew you were a 43-year old, writing to a 25-year old about ‘intimacy’. 

Newt read the message one last time before figuring out what to reply. He made sure to put it up just as nicely and well-written as Percival had done, so that he wouldn’t look like some regular, unmatured student looking for a fun time. 

“Hello Percival,  
I would very much like that. When, where, and how?”

It was short, too short for Newt’s liking. He would normally have asked a lot of questions, get a background on the other, but he felt a rush of boldness, so he hit send and bit his bottom lip hard. There was no undo button. 

Newt locked his screen and pushed the phone away from himself. A tight knot was forming in the pit of his stomach, half excitement, half scared to death. This guy could be a wicked serial killer. He reached for his phone again, he would have to write this to Tina. If she at least knew, then he had a backup when he was going to meet this Percival. He could give her the address to where they were going. Tina could keep a secret. Tina would rescue him if something happened. 

Tina would also stop him from doing it. She would scold him about even thinking of having sex with a man twice his age and then in exchange for something. She would mean it in the best way, she always made sure that Newt was safe, but right now Newt needed to try something new, something exciting, so he instead put the phone away again with a sigh.

Newt watched his phone, waiting for a sound or a light. Something indicating an answer from the handsome stranger, but before he knew it, he fell asleep on top of his duvet with his phone in hand.

\--- 

Newt woke the next day when his phone rang. He looked around with a still half-asleep mind, hand slapping around on the crumbled duvet, searching for the bloody device that still blasted out some stupid, giddy melody that Queenie had put one her name in his phone. He finally found it, inside his pillowcase. It took him 3 tries to answer it.

“’M’yeah?” he answered grumpily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He ran the hand down his face, stopping by the side of his mouth where there was dried up drool. Newt pulled a face of disgust before scratching it away.

“Hey sunray! Are you with Tina?” Queenie squeaked into the phone. She was too happy this early in the morning. Newt pulled the phone away from his ear until she finished speaking.

“No?” 

“Oh … ok, talk to you later, hun, bye!” and then she hung up. Newt looked at the phone like it was its fault she had called and woken him up. 

It was no use now going back to sleep. Not only had her high-pitched voice done a great deal in waking him up, but he also had to pee. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom across the hall to relieve himself before stumbling back into bed, falling onto it and crawled under the warm duvet. 

He yawned before unlocking it. Routinely going through his apps and social media to check notifications and such. Newt felt restlessness in his bones, like he was excited for something. Something he’d been waiting for, but couldn’t put his finger on. It wasn’t until he was done opening snaps on Snapchat that he realized the little icon over the dating app. 

Newt felt his heart jump into his throat. He opened up the app, watching the little red dot after the name Perce.G. The butterflies in his stomach fluttering around as he clicked it.

“Saturday night, 7 pm. Send me the address and I’ll pick you up. Wear something nice.  
\- Percival.”

Commanding, was a fitting word. Had Newt not been so sloppily tired, his body would probably have reacted fondly on that. 

Saturday was tomorrow already, that meant Newt had one day to find out where his suit was or if it was even clean enough for something like that. Giving the pictures the other had on his profile, a matching suit was the only acceptable thing to wear, no matter what Percival had planned. 

It was dangerous but now it was happening. Newt answered only his address and nothing more. The message only made room for a decline. There was no arguing that it was now planned and Percival did not need a confirmation on it.

He would be of no good until he’d had something to eat, so he made the journey to his little kitchen combined with living room to serve himself some serial. The plan was to eat, find the suit, and then read a few chapters for his test. He doubted he would be able to concentrate on anything at all. He was going on a date tomorrow with a mysterious man. Percival. It was a strange name that Newt had never heard before. Maybe it was a fake name for the site? 

Before he knew it, Newt was seeking the name out on his phone, finding himself on a name-for-the-baby-site. Percival was the perfectly pure knight around the Round Table. That voted good, didn’t it? You should never judge a book by its cover, but this one’s cover was really fine, if Newt should say so himself. He kept scrolling a little, his curious mind taking control of his actions and before he knew it, he was looking at Italian girl names and comments where pregnant soon-to-be-mothers were arguing over the name Fabiola. 

After that great adventure, Newt headed back to his bedroom in search for his suit. He tipped out most of his closet without luck, then he got on his tiptoes, pulling out bags and plastic bags from on top of the closet. No luck there either. Not until he was halfway under the bed did he finally find it, carefully tugged away in a box. 

Newt found his way out again from under the bed, pulling the box with him. Is was nostalgia to look at again. It was a casual marine blue jacket with matching pants, a white shirt and black dress-shoes. Newt’s brother, Theseus, and their parents had brought it for him for his graduation when he was done with his education as a zookeeper. After that he trotted on studying even more into zoology. He did miss being out in the field. But he wanted more than to just feed and groom animals, he wanted his name in the books, help endangered species, and it had been his dream for as long as he could remember. 

It was a nice suit and it was the only one Newt had. Besides, he didn’t have a bag full of gold for a new one, so it would have to do.

\--- 

Newt sniffed under his arms again, he had to be sure. He still smelled like soap, which was good. He had polished his shoes and ironed his shirt, looking all proper and sharp. The suit still fit perfectly. His hair, though, lived its own life. Newt had tried to style it, but next time he looked in the mirror, it was floppy and messy again, so nothing he could do about that. He had even gone as far as plucking his eyebrows. Not into a feminine fashion, but the few hairs out of order was now gone. He had shaved, which had also been unnecessary, giving that Newt couldn’t grow a beard. It was only sparse hair here and there, but if the other at any point would touch – or kiss – his face tonight, he wanted it to be smooth. 

Percival would be here in 5 minutes. Thoughts of how to greet the other, what to talk about, how to act was running wildly in his head. He felt sick and twice had he felt like peeing but couldn’t. It was only nerves, Newt told himself. If it all went wrong, he could always go home and pretend it never happened. No one knew he was going on a date, so there was no one to laugh at him.

Newt gave himself a once over again, tidying his clothes in the mirror before heading out into the cold. 

In his head he was chanting ‘hello, I’m Newt, nice to meet you’. It would be embarrassing to stand there and then forget his own name. And how exactly was he going to find the right car? He didn’t even know how Percival’s face looked like.

Newt took up his phone, checking the clock when a midnight black Bentley pulled up in front of him. The phone ticked up to exactly 7pm. Right on time.

The driver got out of the shining car and Newt held his breath. His hair raven black, grey at the sides and slicked perfectly back, black thick eyebrows that framed his face in an artistic way. His dark brown eyes locked with Newt’s as his thin lips turned into a sly smirk. The suit he wore were black as well, the scorpions pinned over the tie. Newt shivered, but not from the cold. The man was shorter than he had expected, though. Not that it mattered.

None of them said a thing as the stranger eloquently walked around the front of the car to open the passenger door for Newt, who were still bolted to the same spot. 

It’s now, Scamander, move your legs, Newt thought before his body would finally comply. Percival had a stretched-out, leather-clad hand for Newt to take, which he did when he came closer. Newt was trembling slightly, his hand betraying his act of calm. 

“Newt.” Percival greeted before kissing his hand softly, never breaking eye contact. Newt’s eyes were fixed on his hand. The act was so formal and yet so strangely intimin. The ginger had never tried anything like this, and none of the articles on sugar dating had had such a good looking and elegant gentleman in it. 

“Percival.” Newt replied but it was only above a breathless whisper. He felt his face for the first time that day turn red. A predatory and charming gleam went over Percival’s eyes as he guided Newt to the car, which door he was still holding open. When Newt was in, he carefully closed the door before making his way to the driver’s seat.

The car was smooth, brown leather with a spark of black running in the interior. It was nicely heated and it smelled like new car. Newt had never been in a car this expensive. Chesterfield-like padding on the doors and seats, and what appeared to be real wood in the steering wheel. Newt was no car expert, but this was utterly luxurious. 

Percival drove off to wherever he had plans for their evening. Every now and then he would look at Newt, taking in the sight of him.

“So, Newt. Tell me about yourself.” Percival started the conversation so easily that Newt felt star struck once again. How could he talk so calm and collected?

“I-I am studying in zoology, I’m from England, and this is my first time ever-… doing this.” Newt’s tone was shaking a little, but he thanked whomever was to thank that he didn’t stutter or stumbled more than that. 

Percival nodded before saying; “you do have a lovely accent.” His dark eyes shortly landing on Newt again, “And don’t worry. If it calms you down this is my first time too.” 

Newt didn’t believe one word of that last sentence. Percival was far to collected for that, but Newt wanted to believe it, because it was a calming thought. Newt looked to his hands at the compliment, not really knowing what to do next, except the obvious; “What about you?”

Percival hummed shortly, a nice, deep sound in his throat. “I own my own company, I am born and raised New Yorker.” He had a soft smile on his lips and it took the edge of Newt that the older one wasn’t as stoic and strict in person as he was in his messages. 

“May I ask what company?”

“P. Graves Security.” Percival answered in a way that made it sound like it was nothing, but not in a snobbish way. Newt had heard of P. Graves Security, it was the biggest security company in New York. Newt’s eyes grew wider and so did the other’s smile when realization hit the ginger. 

“That is why I haven’t shown my face on the website.” Percival stated, “That is also why I need you to understand that this is private. Unfortunately, I have a lot to risk, so I hope you understand my concern and my need for you to also be discreet?” His deep voice now stern, but not unkind. 

Newt nodded, “Yes, of cause.” He did his best to give Percival a reassuring smile, but he was afraid he failed it. The other smiled back in the same second, so it couldn’t have been all that bad. 

They continued with light conversation after that. Newt told him about his studies and love for animals. Percival himself was fond of animals, especially dogs and he had one himself. A Rottweiler named Rex. Newt had chuckled a bit of the name, apologizing right away, but Percival had smiled fondly and told him that he hadn’t named the dog. He had brought Rex from a rescue center where he already had the name. He could see the stereotypical image it gave him, having a Rottweiler, with Percival’s looks and work, even worse when the dog’s name was Rex.

Percival was interested in Newt’s work and asked more questions about it than Newt had excepted. It was nice talking to someone who wanted to listen.

They finally reached their destination. A small but unique French restaurant. Percival had opened the car door again, offering his arm for Newt to hold as the valet got the keys to the car. They were right away lead to their table. It was in a corner, giving them privacy. The whole place was neat and stylish. Only very few tables which were all occupied by others as sharply dressed as Percival and Newt himself. Newt had never been to anywhere like it. It was authentic, or so Newt though, he’d never been in France but it looked like the pictures he’d seen from time to time. 

Percival had told him that it was all arranged, a three-course menu specially from the cook with wine served to perfectly match. Newt wasn’t picky at all, but he hasn’t gotten any experience with wine, except the cheaper ones that Tina sometimes serves when she cooks. Newt’s eyes had caught the prices of the wines on the card, ranging from $100 to $300, and that was only some of them. It was hard for him to get used to the idea that he shouldn’t worry at all about this. This was a gift for him, by a stranger.

It rarely got silent between them, and when it did, it wasn’t uncomfortable as Newt had feared. They only really kept quiet when the waiter would present and serve their food. It was delicious and so tasteful that Newt wondered if it was even real. The wine was good, but Newt felt a little bad that it had been no matter what wine that was served, he would probably taste it the same. Percival was patient with him, teaching him roughly how he could determinate the flavors, laughing sweetly whenever Newt guessed wrong or simply gave up, chuckling himself. Percival kept to only tasting the wine, giving that he would be driving home.

Percival was never braggy or made Newt feel insecure when he was so clearly out of his comfort zone in luxury. Percival simply guided him and treated him equally, even though Newt was far out of Percival’s league. 

After hours of delicious food and getting to know each other, they decided it was time to leave. The great thing about valet’s, Newt learned, was that they didn’t have to walk in the cold winter night to find the car, or worse; wait for a bus or train. It also meant that the car was already heating when they got into it. 

Newt sank back into the plush seat, feeling a lot more comfortable and at ease this time. The alcohol might also have a slight effect on him, he wasn’t used to drinking. Most of the way to his place he had discreetly looked at Percival. A nice silence filled the car, the humming of it was hypnotic and Newt felt pleasantly tired. 

The car pulled to a halt outside the apartment building, the engine was killed and then it was all silent. Percival was watching him with a pleased and warm expression. Percival got out and, ever the gentleman, opened his door and carefully help the cozy younger one out into the cold night. He walked him to the stairs before stopping. Their eyes met in the dark.

“Newt, I want you to know that I don’t expect anything in return,” he talked low, as if he didn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment. They had talked about that already tonight. Newt believed every word he said of it.

A leather-gloved hand cradled his chin as Percival leaned closer. Newt’s heart skipped a beat and his tiredness seeped out of his bones in an instant. Percival stopped half an inch from Newt’s lips. His breath hot against the youngers lips, as Newt closed his eyes and leaned rest of the way in. It was a soft press of lips, only tasting the waters. Another followed right after, just as careful as the first before Percival pulled away. Newt hastily tried to follow in the hopes of one more. 

Percival ran his thump over Newt’s bottom lip, leather smooth against the skin. His eyes followed his finger as he spoke, “Goodnight, Newt.”

“Night, Percival.” Newt watched as the older turned and walked back to the car. He stood there, on the stairs, until the car was back to life and on its way. Then he made his way upstairs, into his apartment. Too tired to feel anything put teenagerly giddy inside as he went directly to bed.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I could help you with that, Daddy?” Newt gave him his sweetest voice, eyes matching as he blinked. He didn’t care if he blushed, he had wanted Percival for quite some time now, and it was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! There will be smut in this one. I had hoped for more, but that will have to wait til chapter 3. I still don't know exactly how many chapters this will be, but I know what I want to cover in it. So maybe 5-6 chapters!
> 
> Again, feel free to point out major spelling errors. I'll take my time later on to fix them. :D 
> 
> Enjoy, and do tell me what you think!

It had now been two days since Newt’s first meeting with Percival. He was still floating on a cloud and he wanted nothing more than to spill the truth to his friends. Newt had even thought of a cover for it. He could always say that Percival was his age and that they’d met each other on a café or something like that. The only problem with that was, that at some point they would want to meet him or see a picture of him, and Newt couldn’t whip out his phone and show them a picture of Percival Graves, owner of P. Graves Security and by the way one of the wealthiest men in all of New York.

They now texted on SMS instead of the app, making it much more private in Newt’s mind. Percival had warned him that he was too old to sit and text all day and that he wouldn’t really have a chance to respond to Newt’s texts when he was working. Which he did all the time, as it turned out. Yes, of course he was working every day, but the problem was that it was all day, morning to night.

Newt slapped himself internally. Had no right complaining about this. First of all; they weren’t in a relationship, they had only been on one date. Secondly; Newt had complained himself before when his ex-boyfriends couldn’t take it that Newt spend so many hours studying and working. 

They had arranged to meet again in the next weekend for coffee. Percival would come and get him again and this time they would have to talk about the whole deal with Percival becoming his Sugardaddy. The term made him shiver. 

Percival had asked Newt to give it some thoughts on what he wanted and didn’t want, so that was what he was doing. Newt was sitting in his couch, knees up, Netflix playing in the background for some noise. He had his little notepad and pen pushed against his thigh, doodling small, silly animals in the corners at the thought of the whole ordeal. 

Newt had gotten the impression that Percival was not only a gentleman, but also a no-bullshit kind of type. Newt would have to be completely open and respectful towards this relationship they were building. It was hard for his shyer side of himself to write down what he wanted from the other. Newt knew he liked their kiss, he would like more of that in the future. His messy handwriting wrote down;

\- Kissing

He tapped the pen to his lips, thinking long and hard on the subject. He wanted his independence, but he already had that, giving that Percival was a workaholic like himself. Newt wouldn’t mind if sex was included. Not as payment for the gifts and such, but because he found Percival genuinely attractive and a real turn-on. 

\- Sex, freely.

It was a strange thing to write, but he knew what he meant, he would have to explain it for Percival anyways. 

Newt had enjoyed being spoiled but he didn’t write it down. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as needy. 

Uh, dominance. He had indeed liked Percival’s way of slightly commanding him around, like he mostly did in his texts. If the older could act that out in real life, it would be win-win for Newt. That was the third point to the list and he was already empty for ideas. He sighted and put the notepad on the table. Tina and Queenie would be there any minute now, so he might as well prepare coffee for them. 

Newt was still wearing his clothes from the night, his t-shirt had chocolate on it from the night before where he had bing watched Family Guy while taking notes about snakes’ differences in moving patterns. It was only the Goldstein’s visiting, so it wouldn’t matter. 

He was pouring the cups right as Queenie barged in, “Hey sunray!” she greeted, hastily making his way to kiss Newt’s cheek. Newt tried to balance the coffee pot as he was attacked by the crazy lady in her bright pink coat. Tina came seconds later, smiling ever so lovingly as the kissed Newt’s other cheek. They all said hello and then threw themselves onto the old couch with their warm coffee. It was freezing outside so they all snuggled up close, Newt the filling in the sandwich while they took a sip of the hot liquid. 

Queenie and Jacob were engaged and they were planning a bit already for the wedding, even though it would only be next autumn. The sisters were gossiping about what dresses the bridesmaids should wear and what color the wedding should have. Newt nodded when he had too, not really into all that about colors and flowers and chair arrangement. His job was to help Jacob find a suit that would fall into the taste of his bride-to-be. The 3 of them laughed and talked themselves out of two cups of coffee, until Newt’s phone vibrated in the coffee table. 

Everyone in their group of friends knew his password and he never minded them snooping around on his phone, he had nothing to hide. Except this one time. The name ‘Percival’ showing on the screen, both girls’ eyes were fixated in the screen at the light dimmed again. 

Before Newt could do anything, the blonde sister snatched his phone, unlocked the screen and read the text. Newt would only look more suspicious if he said anything, so he only whined her name, reaching out for the phone in the hopes that she would give it back before she read it.

“Change of plans. Free tonight, question mark.” She read, “Newt, who’s Percival?” Her voice got a pitch higher, she was undoubtfully ready for the hottest gossip of Newt’s private life. She turned to look at Newt, holding his phone in an out stretched arm away from him.

“His pimp.” Whispered Tina before both sisters crackled with laughter. 

“He’s a friend from my class in mammals, okay? We have a study-date next weekend.” Newt lied, but he was surprised how easily it came to him. His face was red and he sighed when Queenie still wouldn’t give the bloody thing to him.

“Queenie, come on? I’ll have to answer him.” He whined pathetically, but it helped. She gave it back. 

Newt unlocked the screen and typed as fast as he could before the sisters would snoop more into it. He simply asked when tonight, hoping it was enough for Percival. Newt wanted to keep his promise to Percival that he kept this private and discreet, meaning also that neither Queenie nor Tina would know about it. 

“What an unusual name.” Tina muttered, Queenie shooting down her little wondering by telling her that her own name was Porpentina, and that was an unusual name. It made Newt chuckle, earning him a light slap on the shoulder. Luckily, they both quickly forgot about Newt’s secret friend, they both seemed satisfied with his lie.

No one had to know that Newt was now overflowing with butterflies inside.

\--- 

The sisters had left and hour before Percival would be here to get him, which was enough time to shower and get dressed. Newt only now realized how much he needed for at least Queenie to know about his date’s expensive taste. Newt had never been the smartest at fashion. If he could be in his baggy t-shirt and flannel, then that was good enough for him. This time, though, it wouldn’t be enough. The suit was too much for coffee and he couldn’t wear the same as last time. He needed fashion advices.

Once again, he found himself surrounded by clothes, spread out on the floor and his bed. Wet, orange hair falling in his eyes when he would move too fast. Newt knew by now that his hair would be happiest if it dried on its own, that way it was most naturally and easiest to style, at least a little bit. 

Newt settled on a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt that fitted him correctly, not unlike all his other clothes. It was nicer that what he would normally wear, but this was Percival and Newt wanted to impress the older one. 

Like last time, Newt more than once made sure that he smelled nice and not of sweat. He was pacing the floor, hoping that time would pass faster than it did. Every now and then, Newt would peek out of the window, looking for the car outside, hoping Percival was here early, but no. The man was probably the type that was always on time, never early or fashionably late. 

There was still time to kill. Newt looked around in his tiny apartment, meeting his reflection in the large mirror on the wall. He looked quite nice, if he should say so himself. It was cold out so Newt had his blue coat on and a thick scarf, a suit jacked wouldn’t have been enough for the weather and he was in no mood for catching a cold. Newt had to control himself for not taking a snap for his story, but if he did that in these clothes, Tina and Queenie would look through his lie, so he packed away his phone again, heading outside when the clock was exactly 5. 

Percival was there already, sitting against the car, legs crossed at the ankles. He was looking down at his phone, texting with a frown on his face, cigarette in the other hand. He still hadn’t heard or seen Newt, so Newt took the chance to look him up, memorizing how stunning he looked in his all black attire besides his dark blue scarf that hang lower than his open peacoat went. Newt didn’t like the idea of smoking, but Percival was a grown man, he knew what he was doing and Newt had no right to scold him. That, and that the whole picture right now made Newt’s butterflies go crazy.

Percival looked up when Newt came closer. He hastily put his phone away and exhaled his last drag before putting it out. “Sorry,” He mumbles, sending Newt a short smile, almost apologetic. “Stressful day.” 

It’s cute that Percival explains his way out of it. Newt had never told Percival that he didn’t like smoking, but perhaps Percival knew his persona well enough to think that such a habit isn’t something Newt enjoys. Newt couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as Percival put a hand on his lower back, pulling him closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss, like the other night. 

Newt melted into it, eyes fluttered close and he grounded himself with a hand on Percival’s chest. It was over too soon, but Percival was still holding his arm around him. 

“Too much?” not a hint of regret in the older one’s voice. They were still standing close. Newt could feel the heat from Percival where his hand was on his chest. 

Newt shook his head lightly, “more, please?” he asked, his face slowly getting a tint of pink. Percival had a dangerously playful smirk on his lips as he leaned in to kiss him again. This time it was more than just a press of lips. It was skillful but not filthy. Percival pulled Newt closer, leaving no room between them, now both hands on the youngers waist. He caught Newt’s bottom lip and hummed into the kiss, Newt’s heart skipping a beat.

They pulled apart, Percival still smirking. Newt licked his lips, bashfully looking down. 

They got into the car after that, Percival once again leading the way. It was relaxing to be in his company again, Newt felt a pleasant warmth in his chest as they drove outside of the city. They had decided that now was as good a time as any to talk about boundaries. Percival had insisted that Newt said his first, that way they could move around it from there. 

Newt had crossed his arms, hiding himself behind them as he had fought his own shyness to tell Percival that he had very much enjoyed the kissing and that he wouldn’t mind more. And not only kissing. Newt prayed that the other would understand it from there, but of course Percival had reached out, running a hand from Newt’s hair, down his jawline.

“I need you to say what you want, darling. I don’t wanna push you into things you don’t like, because I’ll have to guess what you want.” Not a trace of amusement over Newt’s own insecurities were shown in Percival’s eyes. 

This was so hard to say, but Newt managed to punch it out of himself; “I would like to have sex with you.” Even the tip of his ears went red. It was such a lewd thing to say. 

What the hell, now the can of worms was opened, he might as well spill the rest, now that his face was beat red anyways. “And I would like it if you were dominant.”

Urgh, his insides were churning and twisting. Newt closed his eyes, thinking it would hurt less when the other would snort or laugh at him, but nothing came. Only a consent little agreement. When Newt had nothing more to say, Percival took over.

“I can’t stress it enough that I don’t want you to pay me with your body, because you feel like you have to. With that in mind I will accept it.” Percival glanced at Newt for a second, that delicious smirk on his lips again. 

Percival had one hand at the steering, the elbow closest to Newt was resting on the rest between the seats, hand scratching his 5 o’clock shadowed cheek before continuing; “There are two things in this relationship I want, and one of those is to spoil you, as you already know. I like the idea of providing for you, giving you nice things, and more importantly; see you use it and knowing that you are happy.” Newt nodded, watching Percival who was all serious business and left no room for arguing on that. 

“The second thing is, that I want to be dominant towards you, so I’m glad that was on your list as well. I want you to always tell me when it is too much, Newt.” Percival gave him a stern look, “I don’t care if its mild domination in everyday life and sex or if it is full control over you. That is up to you. Have you ever done anything like that, both in and outside of bed?”

“No, but I like the idea.” Newt admitted. He felt his body react to it all. To give another person full control of your body was a bond of serious trust, but the whole idea made Newt’s blood fire up, heart beating faster. 

“We’ll start out small, we can always add more to it and you can always stop it, understood?”

Newt nodded again, biting the inside of his cheek hard. 

\--- 

Newt had expected that after the second date they would surely have sex, but no. Their coffee date had contained a lot more kissing, but nothing to brag about. They had been on another coffee date 5 days after the first; also only kissing and discreet touches. 

Percival had giving him a cuff bracelet in sterling silver. It was elegant and thin with nothing engraved, but it wasn’t straight, the middle was uneven in a beautiful way. Newt had put it on right away and was still wearing it.

They texted more and more now, Newt getting an insight of Percival’s busy life. 

Newt had also learned that Percival did in fact have Snapchat. He travelled a lot with work and when he was gone it was always nice to see what his closest of friends were up to and most importantly; his friend sending pictures of Rex every day when Percival was away, curing a bit of his homesickness. 

That’s how Newt ended up daringly sending a picture of himself wearing only a too large shirt, the picture stopping mid-thigh but he felt like a teenage girl making her newest Instagram photo. The bracelet was showing. He found Percival’s name, already a little yellow heart besides his name. Newt send it with the caption; ‘got time for me tonight?’ 

Newt should be studying, and he knew that Percival was probably too busy for anything with such short notice. He went back to his table with his computer and books spread out. Newt had been in school for 4 hours, gotten back home and stripped down to take a well-deserved – in his opinion - nap. His phone chimed and lit up, showing that Percival had already replied to his snap.

The picture made Newt snort and smile like an idiot. Percival had clearly had his phone under a table, the picture showing from down and up of himself, showing his torso and jawline, looking straight ahead and not at the phone. He was the only man alive who could look good from that point of view. 

‘Don’t tease. I’ll pick you up at 8, my place.’ 

His place? Newt’s blood froze. Newt had never seen where Percival lived, and should he spend the night? Newt’s mind ran away from him, picturing sceneries of naked skin and heavy breathing. Oh no, what if Newt looked stupid while sleeping? Or did something utterly embarrassing. No, this was no time to think about such. He was human, after all, and behind Percival’s calm and collected mask, the man was a softie, Newt had learned. Newt snapped a picture of his desk, writing ‘wait, are you in a meeting?’. 

A problem was forming between his legs but he would have to rub one out in the shower, because in two hours Percival would be here. 

Newt got up, skipping to the bathroom and pulled of his shirt. Orange hair messed up and sticking everywhere. He turned on the water, optimistically jumping right in before shrieking. He jumped out again like a scared cat, forgetting that the water had to warm up before he could go in. Way to go, chap.

Newt washed himself off and made sure to be extra thorough with the soap. He leaned his shoulders back against the wall, water running down his face and chest. Slow strokes up and down his hard shaft and Newt dropped his head back. If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could almost trick himself into thinking it was Percival’s hand on his cock. It felt nice under the water, which was on the border of too hot. Newt’s skin turning red on the shoulders as his hand moved faster as his knees turned into jelly. 

As Newt got closer to his climax, he had to move before he fell, not trusting his legs that were now shaking. He leaned forward instead, arm bracing him on the wall and forehead resting in the crook of his elbow. Newt heard himself whine as he breathed in, gasping on air. 

White, pure pleasure ran through Newt’s whole body, his movement got slobby as he came hard. He caught himself moaning ‘Percival’ into the silence of the room. 

He didn’t move, the water still running down his back as he got his breathing under control. A knock on the bathroom door made Newt jump from a minor heart attack, sliding on the wet tiles but he gained his balance before he fell.

“Newt, you in there?” Newt cursed that he’d ever given the Goldstein’s a key to the apartment. Queenie knocked again.

“Yeah, just a minute!” Newt sputtered over the sound of the water running. 

Newt’s heart was racing as he turned off the water, hastily drying of his body and wrapped the towel around himself. He went out to the kitchen were Queenie were serving coffee for the both of them. She smiled brightly at him and only now did Newt realize that his face looked like he had seen a ghost. He made that into a strained smile as fast as he could. 

“Did I disturb anything, Newt?” her smart eyes looking straight through him. His skin was still red from the temperature of the water, his face red from a whole different reason. Newt mumbled a little ‘no’, before taking his cup in the hand that didn’t hold the towel up around his waist. 

Queenie got over to the couch as Newt sipped his coffee before heading into the bedroom, fetching a pair of boxers. He pulled on the sweater he had planned for tonight as he heard her light chipper from the living room.

“So, sunray. Who’s Percival?”

So much for keeping that secret. “It’s none of your business, Queenie.” He could have a private life without his friends interfering. 

Newt slipped into a tight-fitting pair of jeans and strolled out to her again. He took a rather annoyed sip of his coffee, eyeing the blonde woman on his couch. He wasn’t mad at her, she had unexpectedly visited him hundreds of timed before, but he had promised Percival to shut his mouth, so right now Newt acted like he was mad.

“I really don’t care who you fool around with, hun. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” She gave him her best concerned eyes. “You are so secretive about this guy, so as your friend I have to ask.” 

Newt nodded slowly, not meeting her eyes. He didn’t really know how to answer that. On one hand he wanted to tell her everything, on the other he wanted to keep it his secret.

“He gave you that cuff?” Queenie pointed to the silver band around his wrist.

Newt could do nothing but to nod again, this time looking at her. He had an internal fight on whether or not to burst it all out. He sneaked over to the couch and sat down, body stiff and shoulders taunt. 

“His name is Percival, I’m going to his place later.” Newt kept his voice low, as if the spell would break and anyone would know his secret if he talked too loud. “But Queenie you have to promise that you don’t say a word to anyone, okay?” he put out his pinky, waiting for her to do the same before he told her anything else. She did the same, intertwining them and whispered ‘pinky swear’.

Newt breathed out, a bit of tension in him seeping out. “He treats me nicely, don’t worry.”

“And what if he hurt you Newt? Where does he live?”

“I can’t tell you Queenie, don’t press it.” He rubbed his face. “And he wouldn’t hurt me. But I can’t stay, he’ll be here any minute now.” Newt got up, put on his shoes and coat. “Stay up here for a while, please? At least till we’re gone?” when she nodded, Newt send her a shy smile, telling her that he loved her before he slipped out the door and down the stairs. 

All of Newt’s worries disappeared as Percival’s car pulled up to the curb and the handsome man stepped out. Percival moved quickly around the car, pulling Newt closer as the ginger felt a kiss on his neck, right under his ear. “hello, darling.” Percival purred to his skin. Newt chuckled lightly, greeting Percival as well. The gentleman opened the door for him as always and Newt slipped into the passenger seat. 

\--- 

The way home to Percival was longer than expected, but they talked pleasantly the whole way. Percival had spent 2 hours in that meeting, so Newt’s snap had been like water in the dessert. He would be going to London for 4 days in January to sign some papers and as he had put it ‘charm the British into trusting him and his company’.

Newt had stopped mid-speech when they had pulled up in the driveway. The house was big, white painted with glazed black roof. Electric gates pulled open for them to drive through. There was enough space out there for a handful of cars to park, but one of the carports opened and Percival drove it into the garage. It was white inside and everything was clean and sharp. At the other port was another car parked, but it was covered up. Newt got out, ogling the place and taking in everything. 

Percival smiled at Newt before he took his hand. “This way.” He said before walking Newt into a lounge with a glass front facing out into the garage. The lounge had nice leather furnitures, that way you could sit and do whatever car enthusiasts did, even when it was cold. From there, Newt was lead into the kitchen where a rather happy Rex greeted them. He was clearly very fond of his daddy, giving him all the love in the world before wagging his tail and greet Newt a bit calmer. 

“Oh, you are gorgeous.” Newt grinned as he scratched the dogs back. Happy to see that the dogs tail wasn’t cut.

“You hear that, Rex? He doesn’t even call me that.” The dog wiggled its whole body about even more as if it understood what Percival had said. Newt gave Percival a light punch on the shoulder, muttering “stop it.” They both smiled brightly. Percival’s hand was on Newt’s back as he gave him the fast version of the tour around the house. As Newt had expected, everything was black and white, only with the barest hint of silver and blue in smaller details. It was huge inside but like Percival, the devil was in the detail.

“Take a seat.” Percival gestured to the black couch that was large enough that it functioned as a low wall through the room, making a line for where the living room was, and where the kitchen and dining room was. Newt did as he was told. A tv was hanging on the wall in front, taking up most of the wall with speakers correctly placed all around the living room. A fireplace was built into the wall on the right, Rex laying on his side by it, even though it wasn’t lit.

Percival joined him moments later with two glasses with beer. And that was all Newt needed to know about Percival Graves. It didn’t even surprise Newt that he would serve beer in glasses, and of course not regular glasses, these were for beer tasting. 

Percival sat down in the corner of the couch and pulled Newt closer. He planted a kiss in his hair and grabbed a small remote, pointed it at the fireplace and a few seconds later it came to life. 

“That’s cheating.” Newt stated with a playful smile as he got comfortable against the other. Percival was running his fingers lightly up and down Newt’s arm. Newt couldn’t remember the last time he had been this cozy.

Percival gave an amused little snort. “It’s not cheating.” Newt felt him yawn behind him and he couldn’t stop himself from yawning too. “Sorry, another rough day.” Percival’s soothing voice hummed behind him. A flare of boldness crashed through Newt and he turned more towards Percival. 

“Maybe I could help you with that, Daddy?” Newt gave him his sweetest voice, eyes matching as he blinked. He didn’t care if he blushed, he had wanted Percival for quite some time now, and it was happening. The name fell so easily to him, not what he had expected from himself, but he could see in Percival’s eyes that he liked it as much as Newt. For a second Percival was silent, watching Newt carefully as if he was searching for something.

“What do propose, my darling one?” Percival talked slow, words weighting down and there was a warningly tone to it. Newt knew he had to choose his word and action carefully now. 

Newt licked his lips before answering. “Let me please you.” 

Percival’s strong hands pulled Newt around and onto the floor. It was all happening so fast that it startled the younger one. He was on his knees between Percival’s powerful thighs, looking up at him through his lashes. A hand cradled through his messy hair, getting it out of his eyes. The heat was radiating from Percival and Newt felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Tap my leg if you want to stop, understood?” Newt nodded, not trusting his voice to form a sentence right now. 

“Good boy.” Percival praised, as his thumb followed Newt’s bottom lip. “Hands behind your back and only move them if you want to stop.” Newt did as he was told, holding onto his own wrist. Percival’s chest was heaving, the outline of his cock visible through his jeans. “Open.” Was the next command and Newt felt the others thump press into his mouth the instant Newt opened it. 

Right away Newt sucked on it, running his tongue against the pad of it, tasting the saltiness of the skin. Newt closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing before he got himself too aroused from this. The finger was pulled out and Percival was now undoing his belt. Newt licked his lips greedily, eyes not leaving Percival’s hands as he took his time. Finally, the hard member was pulled out and Newt opened his mouth a little in shock. Percival was just on the larger side of average, but it wasn’t so much the length that scared Newt, but the width of it. 

Newt leaned closer but was stopped. “Ah-ah, not so impatient.” The killer smirk was back on Percival’s lips as he stroked himself. Percival’s other hand grabbed under Newt’s chin, squeezing tight on his jaw and cheeks, making him open up his mouth. “Tongue out.” And so Newt did. He was trembling and humiliated in a deliciously good way. This was better than any of his dark fantasies. 

Percival guided the tip of his cock to Newt’s lips and Newt heard himself whimper as the other smeared the tip around his lips and tongue. Newt’s eyes fluttered shut. 

When Percival was done playing he moved his hands to his thighs, nodding his head as for Newt to start. Newt wasted no time closing his lips around the fat head, tongue playing at the underside and making it as wet as possible. Newt took it deeper, not overdoing himself too much. The plan was to take it slow, not to gag, and to figure out how Percival liked it. Newt felt a burning need to please him. 

The air filled with the sound of wet, tight suction and Newt did his best to make a nice, tight heat for Percival. Newt was too focused on the task that he didn’t look up at the other, only hearing his breathing getting more erratic.

It was messy. Newt’s chin was wet but he didn’t care, he sucked like his life depended on it. He took it as far as he dared to without ruining it. He felt a hand grab his neck, weighting him down a bit more but without forcing him. Newt took the hint and went a bit further down, breathing deeply though his nose but still needing to come up for air when it became too much. 

The fingers in Newt’s hair tightened and carefully pressed him down, making him swallow more down than he had before. A rush of panic ran though his body, but he only tightened his own grip around his wrist. He wasn’t going to chicken out of this now, he wanted it. “Breath …” Percival instructed, a grunt followed shortly after and Newt felt himself relax his throat, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “That’s it, boy. You like Daddy’s cock?” Percival’s rumbling voice washed over Newt, making him moan around the thick shaft in his mouth. Percival moaned by the vibrations it sent through Newt’s mouth and that was the first time Newt heard him moan. 

The pressure on Newt’s head was removed, now only stroking down his neck with light fingers. Newt start sucking with abandon. His cheeks hollowing and tongue massaging as he got Percival closer. Newt gasped loudly when the hand was back in his hair, tightly pulling him of. Percival was jerking himself, his brow pulled together, mouth open and panting, watching as he came all over Newt’s face in thick ropes. 

Newt was fed the tip again, licking it clean as he felt the warm stickiness on his eyelashes. It was slowly running down his face. Percival gathered some of it on two fingers before feeding it to Newt who accepted them with a moan. 

“You can move your arms, darling.” Percival was still breathless as he pulled of his shirt. Newt barely had time to watch his hard chest and stomach, before Percival carefully dried up the semen from Newt’s face with his shirt. 

Newt moved his hands to Percival’s thighs. His knees aching and cock hard inside of his jeans. Percival tipped up his chin, kissing him deeply and licking into Newt’s mouth. He would be able to taste himself on Newt’s tongue and it only made Newt’s cock throb.

“Sit on my lap.” Percival said it almost sweetly and Newt did what he was told. “Good boys get rewards, and you were so good for me, Newt.” The praises made him writhe on Percival’s lap. 

Percival made quick work of getting Newt’s cock out of its confines. He licked his palm before grabbing Newt and stroked him, fast and merciless. Newt clawed at Percival’s bare shoulders, holding on tightly as his body was shaking. He moaned loudly and it took no time before his orgasm was building. It ripped through him like lightning. Newt screamed the others name before coming all over him. 

Newt slumped down, whimpering and panting into the crook of Percival’s neck. Percival cleaned himself with the dirtied shirt, gathering Newt in his arms and got up from the couch. How Percival could carry him into the bedroom, Newt didn’t understand. He also didn’t care. His mind and body was too blissed out to focus on anything but the hands undressing him and tugging him under a feathery fluffy duvet.


	3. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trust between friends is broken and then restored. Newt is in a fight with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, my life has been a terrible mess lately and I am doing my best to keep my head over water right now! 
> 
> I promise there will be more smut in the next chapter, but I wanna play around a bit with characters and details first. This is, as said before, my first time making a fic this long! Do tell me what you think of this chapter! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Newt woke up to the sound of Percival coming back into the bedroom, closing the door as careful as possible not to startle the younger one. Newt was too comfortable to move. The bed was like a soft cloud, perfectly warm and it smelled like Percival. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten from the couch in the other room and in here, but he didn’t mind.

 

Newt rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. “What time is it?” he mumbled into the pillow, watching Percival as he opened to a walk-in closet. From where Newt was laying, he could only see a solid metal pipe with suites hanging, all in dark colors, mostly black.

 

Percival came back out with one draped over his arm, placing it carefully on the bed. “6:30,” A smile forming on his lips as Newt grunted tiredly. The bed dipped as Percival crawled back onto it, kissing Newt’s forehead. “I’ll have to leave for work but you’re welcome to stay.” Percival was taking in the sight of Newt, calculating eyes roaming over his face with a soft expression.

 

“No, it’s okay. I have classes at 9.” Newt muttered as he wrapped his arms around Percival’s torso, butting his head into him which earned him a rumbling chuckle. Newt ran a hand over Percival’s cheek, his stubble scratching hard against his hand. Newt kissed his cheek, the wirey hair prickling against his lips. Newt couldn’t even grow that much beard in a month, the other was sporting it after 24 hours and Newt secretly loved it.

 

Percival closed his eyes, letting Newt touch him, clearly enjoying it. “How do you feel after last night?” Percival mumbled, eyes still closed.

 

The events of the night flashed before Newt’s eyes and he answered honestly. “It felt nice.” Newt placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips, making him open his eyes. “And I would like more it.”

 

Percival nodded, his lips turning up into a smile. “Good.” He moved out of the bed again before continuing; “There’s a toothbrush for you out there.” He pointed towards the in-suite bathroom. Newt got out of bed and made his way in there. Once again, the interior was white and black, a fine line of silver running through the cabin doors. Besides the shower was a lion foot tub, legs of silver. Everything was so elegant and Newt realized that the only place there was any trace of colors in this house right now, was his red hair.

 

Newt brushed his teeth, when Percival came in with clean clothes neatly folded and placed it by the sink. “That should fit you.” He said before turning on the shower, the water falling directly from the ceiling like rain. “Care to join me?” Percival questioned as he pulled of his briefs. Newt wasn’t going to say no to that, so he rinsed out the toothpaste and followed the other, pulling of his own shirt and briefs. Newt’s eyes wandered down the other’s well-build body, eyes falling on a wide scar horizontally over his left ribs, maybe 5 inches in length. Newt didn’t remember seeing that the night before?

 

Percival followed his eyes to the scar and Newt moved his gaze quickly. It all forgotten when Percival pulled him into a heated kiss. Newt’s parted his lips, letting the other take control. It was minty and fresh and over too soon. Percival was smirking and Newt was sure he had a drugged and needy look on his face. He hid it behind a smile before they went under the water.

 

They both got carried away with touching each other. Hands running down naked skin and Newt felt himself getting harder. Miraculously, they both got rinsed down before Percival had turned Newt around, supporting himself with both hands on the cold tiles. Percival was circling one of Newt’s nipples, softly running his fingertips over it, and Newt wanted the sensation but he also wanted to flinch away from it. Newt had been instructed to keep his hands on the wall, so he stood his ground, pressing his back into that hard chest behind him.

 

Percival’s other hand was wrapped tightly around the base of Newt’s erection. Percival was slowly dragging his hand up, his finger playing over the tip every time. That combined with the pressure of the others own half-hard member pressed against his thighs made Newt’s body all tingling and pliant. His head was tilted to the side, giving Percival access to kiss and bite from his shoulder to his jaw.

 

Newt’s orgasm was slowly forming in the pit of his stomach as he panted lightly into the steamy room. Percival was paying extra good attention to a spot on the side of Newt’s neck, sucking and biting until a purple mark was forming there. Percival moved his hand a bit faster when Newt’s knees was threatening to collapse if Percival didn’t hold him tightly against his hard body.

 

Newt came with a breathless moan, Percival praising him in his ear but the bliss from his orgasm was too powerful for Newt to remember what he had said.

 

Newt took a few seconds to collect himself before he turned in Percival’s arms. They shared a kiss, but no matter how hard Newt tried to make it deeper, Percival kept it light and soft. Newt snaked his hand down to Percival’s cock, but his hand was stopped with Percival’s rough hand around his wrist.

 

“No, not now. Get dressed, breakfast’s ready in the kitchen.” Percival was so collected, his voice not betraying him even though his body clearly wasn’t satisfied. Newt’s was about to protest when Percival spoke again; “No arguing. There’s also something else waiting for you down there.”

 

Newt pouted, giving Percival the puppy eyes. “Okay Daddy.” He kissed Percival one last time before stepping out and wrapping himself in a huge, fluffy towel. It felt so nice …

 

Percival had stepped out too, a towel around his waist as he set to shaving. Newt wanted to stay up here and bask in the sensation of how domestic this all was, but he did what Percival had told him too. Newt got dressed and went downstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Newt had borrowed a shirt from Percival. It was dark blue and it would be something that Newt would only wear for a night out, not a day at the university, but it was this or the t-shirt he had slept in. It was made to fit Percival correctly, so length wise it was fine, but it was a little floppy on Newt’s smaller frame. Over the neck of it was a purple mark on his skin, high enough that Newt couldn’t hide it. So much for being discreet. Percival was 43, for Merlin’s sake, and he had sucked a hickey on Newt’s neck like a horny 17-year old.

 

Rex came running towards him, tail wagging and tongue panting out of his mouth. “Morning, cutie.” Newt greeted with a grin, petting the dog before making his way to the kitchen. There were two plates on the bar, both filled with eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes with fresh fruits on top. Besides one of the plates were a present, perfectly wrapped in golden paper with a neat bow. Newt raised a brow before picking up the box. It was small and light.

 

Newt hadn’t heard Percival before he felt a kiss on his shoulder, making the younger jump. “Uh! Percival, don’t do that.” Newt said with a smile, watching the other pour up coffee for the both of them. Percival was as already dressed sharply, all black and white.

 

“What? Don’t kiss you?” Percival replied smugly and Newt stuck his tongue out at him. “Open it.” Percival nodded towards the present before taking a sip from his cup.

 

Newt carefully removed the paper from it, revealing a gift card for a professional suit tailor. Newt’s eyes widened, he looked to Percival who just smiled warmly at him before speaking.

 

“I thought you looked stunning at our first date and I would like to see you dressed like that again.” Percival looked at his watch before once again looking at Newt who was still quite stunned. Even more so when he opened the card to see the amount of money it was worth. $1200 for a suit was ridiculous, but then again, Newt secretly loved the attention the older one was lathering him in. It would give him a living hell to ever explain to his friends where he’d gotten the money from, but that would be a problem for future-Newt.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Newt replied sweetly before leaning over to kiss Percival on the cheek. Percival hummed and took another sip.

 

After that they had about half an hour to eat and get ready if they should make it all in time. Percival had offered to give him a ride before he headed to work, saving Newt for a stressful morning in the metro. Newt found out that Percival had a housekeeper, a sweet little lady who made life a little easier for him by taking care of the house. Percival had also this morning told her that there would be an extra person for breakfast, and she was so happy that Percival had found someone to ‘keep him company’, as she had said with a knowing smile. She never made such a breakfast, Percival was as surprised as Newt was, but it was nice.

 

Together they cleaned the kitchen and headed out to the car. Newt had texted Queenie if she would swing by his apartment and get his computer and notebook. She studied in design and tailoring across the street, so he could run over there and get it before class. Newt’s face flared red again when Queenie replied that she could do that, now that he was busy, the text ending with an eggplant and droplets emoji. She would be his death someday.

 

Newt scooted into the passenger seat, turning up the heat as soon as the engine was on. Percival had chuckled sweetly when Newt had pulled his coat closer around himself, but the leather was really cold. “I’m too young to freeze my butt off.” He had mumbled as he put the seat heat on the highest setting.  Newt thought the other hadn’t heard it, but a rumbling laughter ran through Percival as he drove out from the garage. Newt couldn’t help but smile at it all. He felt so content in the others company, his shyness set aside so he could enjoy it all.

 

When they were halfway to the university, Percival once more brought up the whole thing about boundaries and limits again. It was the only uncomfortable aspect in their time together. Percival was obsessed with knowing what Newt wanted and didn’t want. In Newt’s opinion it was easier to just get at it and then discuss it afterwards or stop it in the middle if he didn’t like it. And besides; Newt could hardly believe that Percival would ever do anything to him that Newt wouldn’t like, but he should never had said that out loud.

 

“I need to know those things, darling. If you offer yourself up like that to someone, they might take advantage of you. That can turn into a manipulative and abusive relationship.” Percival lectured, “What if I ever do something to you, you either don’t want or you get scared? Hurt, even?” His brow was pulled together in a frown, his handsome face worried, and Newt could see the point, but the childish side in him pressed it a little further.

 

“If it comes to that then I’ll tell you.” Newt stared out of the window by his side, watching the city in its hasty morning routine. Once the words had left his mouth, he knew they were stupid. Percival was being logical and caring for Newt, and he was acting foolish towards it.

 

“Before or after, Newt?” Their eyes locked for a second, Percival’s hard with something like regret? Newt couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, but something about it all made Percival seem anxious. His voice had been calm until now. They parked a minutes’ walk from the university, and now Percival’s full attention was on Newt. Newt felt small under his dark eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Newt muttered, not meeting Percival’s eyes. “I do take it serious, I swear. It’s all so new to me, I don’t know what I want.” He explained.

 

Percival lifted his chin with a finger, the hardness from his eyes all gone and replaced with something soft. “I know this might be a bit hard to do; but when you get home, go to your bed and think about some of the things you want to try, see how your body reacts and what you think of it.” He kissed Newt’s forehead before continuing; “It’s ok not knowing it, but I want to know what I absolutely _can’t_ do with you.”

 

Newt nodded. It made sense, now Newt only had to swallow down his shy nature and awkwardness on this subject.

 

Percival gave him a series of soft kiss on his lips. “I hate to say this, but I’ll have to get to work.” Another kiss.

 

Newt hummed in agreement, stealing one last kiss, this more heated than the others, before opening the door. “Have a nice day, Daddy.” A tiny rush of adrenaline went through Newt’s body, his heart skipping a beat when he realized someone could’ve heard that.

 

“You too, darling.” Percival send him that seductive smirk of his and drove off when Newt closed the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day was dragging away slowly, the only thing keeping Newt going was the smell of Percival’s soap and cologne on his skin and shirt. Every now and then he would rest his head on his hand, just so he had an excuse to smell Percival’s shirt. It was stupid but he liked it.

 

Newt also regretted that he today had promised Jacob, Tina, and Queenie that they should all have lunch together at a local café. It was too long ago since they’d all been together, but he wouldn’t be able to lie to them this time and he didn’t have time to go home and change. They would all recognize that the shirt wasn’t his, and they all knew it wasn’t something he would buy. Then there was the silver bracelet that only Queenie knew about, that was something that Newt would buy, but not something he could afford. Worst of all was the hickey on his neck, too high for him to hide but he was also too proud of it that he really didn’t want to cover it up.

 

Newt looked to the clock and huffed, time past so fast when he was with Percival, but so slowly when he wasn’t. He took in the smell of Percival as he scribbled down some notes from the lecture about the digestive system of a horse, but his mind was more focused on recalling the memories of their shared morning.

 

It was a short but hard day and Newt had kept himself from texting Percival. The other would probably like some alone time after spending so much time with Newt. Instead, Newt threw his bag over his shoulder and met up with Queenie outside the main entrance.

 

Queenie hadn’t even hugged him like she normally would, instead she got right up to him and poked directly into the mark on his neck. Newt swatted her hand away before tightening his scarf with a frown. She looped her arm through his and together they made their way to the café.

 

“Tell me about this Percival.” Queenie gave Newt a light push on the shoulder. She didn’t sound mocking, actually rather friendly, like she really was curious for knowing this new man in Newt’s life.

 

“He’s, ah … “ Newt scratched his hair and kept his eyes on his feet. “He is handsome and kind.” What could he say about him without saying too much? “It’s a bit private, he has a lot at stake if something sees him with-…” Newt halted in his speech, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

 

“If he’s seen with another man?” Queenie questioned a bit sad. She knew how hard it had been for Newt to embrace his sexuality and how much he had gone through because of unaccepting people with small minds. It was also a great cover-up from saying ‘no, from being seen with a boy 18 year younger than himself’. Newt nodded, it wasn’t technically a lie, but only half the truth.

 

Queenie sighed and opened the door to the café, getting them both out of the winter cold. “Can’t you at least tell us? We can keep a secret, you know that.” She mumbled as they got closer to her fiancé and sister. Both Jacob and Tina got up and hugged Newt. They were all so happy and smiling, it made Newt realize that he was stupid to think that they wouldn’t accept his relationship with Percival. But for now, he would rather focus on the moment, he hadn’t seen them all together since before his first date with Percival, which were weeks ago.

 

Newt sipped his vanilla milkshake as he listened to them all talking about what they’d been up to. It was nice to be back together and normally Newt would have enjoyed it a lot more, but his mind was racing as to how to break the news to them. He was in his own little bubble when Tina talked about something that had happened at work the other day. His mind only snapping back into focusing when Tina mentioned that one of her friends from work had gotten a warning directly from their moody, grumpy director, Mr. Graves.

 

Newt’s eyes went round, color draining from his face when he heard that name. The two others were laughing at her story but only now Newt’s mind put the pieces together. He knew that Tina was a secretary at a big security company, but she never used the full name of it and never mentioned the CEO. Newt had totally forgotten that it was P. Graves Security. Newt was right now wearing her boss’ shirt and had slept in his bed. Newt had hours back gotten his mouth fucked by … her … boss …

 

“Somethings wrong, Newt? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jacob asked concerned. Everyone was turning their attentions to him now. Newt went from white as snow to an angry red in his face.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Newt took a sip from his milkshake, hoping they would drop it and continue their conversation.

 

“You’ve acted weird all day, you know that, right?” Tina asked before knowingly reaching over and pushed his scarf down, showing the purple mark. She gave him a stern look but with an amused smile. “You’ve also been keeping a secret for some time now.” She continued. Newt bit his lip. He noticed he was tapping his leg. Queenie smiled like she always did, not helping Newt one bit. Jacob looked stunned, not really knowing what to say or do with this. Newt wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

 

“Is it Percival? The one who’s text we aren’t allowed to see? My director’s name is actually Percival, unusual name, I sure hope it’s not him.” Tina chuckled lightheartedly with the two others but Newt kept his gaze on the table, leg moving faster now. They all became silent.

 

Newt watched as Tina’s smile fell and her eyes got wider. It felt like forever before anything happened. They were all staring at him with disbelief.

 

“Newt, he’s 50!” she shrieked, her eyes scanning Newt’s face like a mother who just caught her child stealing gum at a store.

 

“He’s not-!” he was raising his voice, but there was no need for him to get any more attention than he already had. “He’s not 50, okay?” he said again, this time keeping his voice down while looking her in the eyes. He was shaking from tensing up, he could feel it in his legs, but he wouldn’t have her scolding him about his life. She was too blown out of her mind that she could do nothing more than to watch him with her mouth hanging open. Newt looked at the other two. Both sat straight, eyes round and watching Newt like they too had been caught stealing.

 

“I like him. He’s kind and he treats me with respect.” Newt had to defend Percival, he had done nothing for them to not like him, except being a bit older. “And I want you all to respect me as well, when I tell you that yes, it is him.”

 

None of them said anything and before Newt would lose his courage, he stood up, grabbed his bag and headed out without a word. It was a bitchy thing to do, but he didn’t need their judgement right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Newt woke up the next morning he had felt like shit. It hadn’t been fair to storm out like that in the café, but he was an adult, he’d chosen this himself. It had been a secretly, dirty thing he’d wanted to act out on in life and now he had, and he has never felt better.

 

Newt dropped his bag by the door when he came home from classes, before falling onto the couch with a sigh. He had been sporting a killer headache all day. It was a shit day and he hadn’t heard anything from Percival. The other was likely busy and Newt didn’t want to seem needy, so he restrained himself from calling him. It was cold outside and Christmas was around the corner. Newt loved Christmas. He would go home to London, Theseus would be there, and everything was cozy and familiar, but the only thing Newt could think of right now was that he wouldn’t be able to see Percival for two weeks.

 

Newt had planned to do what Percival had told him about, but masturbating was the last thing he wanted right now. He wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear for a while.

 

A knock on the door startled Newt from his sleep. He had no idea for how long he had been out cold. It could be 10 minutes or 10 hours. He stumbled to his feet, “Come in!” He heard his voice crack as he looked for his phone under the cushions.

 

“Hi sweetie,” Tina’s soft voice grounded Newt again. His attention going to her instead.

 

“Oh, hey …” this was not what he was in the mood for, to be honest. He found his phone on the floor, right under the couch. “If you’re here to scold me about-“

 

“I’m not, Newt.” She cut in. She slummed down on the couch before padding the seat next to her. Newt sat down, a little space between them. He was still cross at them all for the horror he had seen in their eyes the night before, but he wasn’t an idiot. If she was here to talk, then fine, but she wasn’t going to change his mind.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Newt could feel her eyes on his face while he looked at a spot on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said, “I only want the best for you, and I will be honest and say that I was shocked, and not in a good way.”

 

Newt kept silent but his neutral face turned slowly into a frown instead. He didn’t know what to say to that. Why wasn’t it in a good way? They’d all seen how happy he was now. He spends less time with them, which he was sorry for, but everything was so easy and uncomplicated with Percival. He always make sure that Newt is well and he always take care of him like he was worth pure gold. Newt’s little gang of friends had nothing to worry about.

 

She continued when he kept quiet. “I’ve ever only heard bad things about Mr. Graves. He’s strict and a guy you shouldn’t mess with, that’s why I got so alarmed.” Her hand landed on top of his, thumb stroking over the back. “But if you are truly happy, then I promise to accept it.”

 

That was a relief. It was like the knot in Newt’s stomach was lowly tying itself loose. He gave her a small but genuine smile and a nod. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“It’s all still new, but yes, I do feel happy about-… whatever it is we have.” Newt felt his cheeks grow hot, but luckily Tina would think it was from the confession and not from the fact that Newt and Percival had met each other on a sugar dating app. She simply nodded and silence fell in the room. It was only disturbed when Newt’s phone buzzed on the table.

 

Newt took it and a soft smile grew on his lips. “That him?” Tina asked, curiosity seeping into her voice. Newt nodded and turned the phone towards her.

 

It was a cute selfie with Percival smiling brightly. Rex was sitting by his site, trying to lick his face, tongue peeping out and ears flopping backwards. Percival’s shirt was open, showing of a bit of black hair and muscular chest, hair soft and wet, hanging down his forehead in strands. It made Newt’s heart skip a beat. It was weirdly intimin and sweet, with the text simply reading; ‘we miss you’. Newt screenshotted it.

 

Tina’s brow raised up, a bit of shock showing in her face as she watched Newt take a picture of himself, a smile playing on his lips, and with the caption; ‘Miss you too.’

 

Newt put the phone down and turned his attention to Tina once more. “Tina, promise me that you won’t tell this to anyone, at all. I don’t need people knowing it, and neither does Percival.” Newt was more afraid of what people would say about Percival than what people would think of Newt. Newt could take it, he wasn’t a person that social media knew or cared about, but with Percival, they would only see a pervert taking advantage of a naïve boy.

 

Tina gave a slight nod in reply, and that was enough for Newt. She kept her promises, it was Queenie who is the tougher one in keeping her mouth shut. She had always been the one to gossip most in their group. Newt would have to talk to her about the importance of all this, but for now he wanted to enjoy the company of one of his oldest friends, before he would have to study.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Newt had a day home, using it to read up on animal behavior in herds. It was one of the funnier subjects, but also a really hard one. It was the last thing to cover before Christmas break, so Newt wanted to power through it and feel like he has earned a little time off.

 

It was cloudy and raining outside, a perfect day to sit inside and do absolutely nothing but studying. It was Friday and Jacob had tried his best to lure Newt out for the night, but Newt didn’t feel like drinking tonight. He would though admit that it was a really long time since he had been out, but even though he and Percival hadn’t said it out loud that they were in any kind of relationship, they were still in some kind of an agreement of a relationship, and for Newt, that meant no fooling around with others, and he had a really hard time realizing when others were flirting with him. Many also thought that Newt was flirting back, but really, he was just being polite.

 

Newt yawned and stretched his arms over his head, making his back pop before he got up from the chair, deciding that he had done enough work for now. He had this weird feeling in his stomach, not quite like butterflies, a bit more uncomfortable, like he was exited for something. He dropped onto the couch, looking through his phone. He hadn’t seen Percival in a few days, the other was too busy lately, so Newt decided to do something about that.

 

Newt found Percival’s phone number and called him. It rang a couple of times before that rich, chocolatey voice answered; “Hey darling.”

 

“Hi Percy.” Newt answered with a dreamy smile, staring at the ceiling but picturing raven black hair and dark eyes.

 

Percival sounded worried when he spoke again, “Something’s wrong?” Newt gave a soft little huff before replying.

 

“No, not at all. I just miss you, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry.” A silence fell between them. Newt didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want so sound too needy, Percival was busy and Newt knew that from the beginning of whatever this relationship was.

 

“You done making that list?” Percival lowered his voice and Newt wondered if he was still at the office.

 

“No,” he whined, “can’t we just do stuff and I’ll say if I like it or not?”

 

A sigh came from Percival. “You know we can’t do that. What if you feel pressured into liking something because you think I like it?”

 

“But Daddy …” Newt whined again, this time pouting even though Percival couldn’t see it.

 

“Nope, that’s not gonna work, darling. Make that list and we’ll be together tomorrow night.” It wasn’t a question, more of a command and it made Newt shiver slightly.

 

Newt replied dutifully; “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Good boy.” Percival’s voice was so rough and gravely, arousal seeping into it and Newt loved that he had that effect on him with a single word. It was intoxicating in its own way and Newt felt his own body react as well. Percival’s voice fell even lower and deeper; “I will hang up now, but I want you to touch yourself, Newt. Think about all the things you want me to do to you and remember; there is nothing to be ashamed of, I wanna know every little thing. I want every little detail so I can take you apart in the most delicious way, do you understand?”

 

Newt swallowed loudly, eyes closed and lip between his teeth. His hand had found its way over his own clothed and beginning erection. Newt had never been good at dirty talk, he loved it, but he didn’t know how to do it. This was over the phone and the red-haired one was now sure that Percival was at work right now. His breath came slightly faster, having a hard time saying anything.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Newt whispered in a gasp.

 

“My good boy.” Percival purred and that was the final word before the older one hung up. Newt dropped the phone, looking star struck up on the ceiling. Going on that dating site was the best thing he had ever done in his life.


	4. Knowing You Better Makes Me Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy evening spend in each others company leads to not only sex, but also a bit of personal information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, my life has been rather chaotic lately, but luckily, I already knew what I wanted specifically in this chapter, the only thing I had to do was start typing.
> 
> I had this fabulous plan laid out in my head of how this story would go, but my mind kept spinning new scenarios for this little universe, so now there'll might be a chapter or two more than expected! In the upcoming chapters, there will also be a bit of a time leap, only a month or two, but then you know!
> 
> I so hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and do remember that I get all my vitamins from kudos and comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Percival would be there any moment now, so Newt ran his fingers through his hair one last time in a hopeless attempt to make it look less like a mess. He shrugged at his own reflection when it only made things worse.

Newt was wearing Percival’s shirt again, quite sure that Percival would agree with him that it would suit the floor better than Newt later that evening. First Percival would take Newt out for dinner, a small and cozy place, was the only thing Newt knew. But no matter how cozy, it would always be a place where Newt would have to go the extra mile to look nice. He was wearing a navy-blue sweater over the shirt and a pair of dark, well-fitting jeans. That should be sufficient for the occasion. Not to posh, not to hobo.

The list of boundaries was all done on his phone, even though he remembered everything he wrote down, but Percival would probably be happy knowing that Newt wasn’t forgetting something, so he had made a list. Newt checked Facebook one last time before looking out of the window, watching the black car pull up to the curb. He bit his tongue and ran out of the door, hand grabbing his jacket and scarf on the way out. It wasn’t that cold today, not a wind outside, and all in all a perfect weather for a fantastic date.

Newt held himself back from skipping down the stairs and outside. He hurried into the arms of Percival who chuckled and kissed Newt’s hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other, burying his nose in Percival’s scent.

“Evening, darling.” Percival purred as he lifted Newt’s head to kiss his lips.

“Hey Daddy …” Newt replied, kissing back and savored the moment. It was impressive how much Newt already cared for the other. They hadn’t even known each other for a long time yet. Some people had the ability to kick the door down and walk straight into others soul and heart, and Percival was one of those, Newt though.

“I’ve missed you, sweet boy.” The older continued, kissing him once more before opening the door for him. Newt hummed in agreement before scooting onto the seat. Newt gave a content sigh when he felt that the heat in the seats was already on.

Newt could help himself but to snap a picture of the interior showing that little heat-bottom lighting up in the otherwise dark car. He wrote _‘He knows me too well’_ before sending it to Queenie before Percival got into the car as well. It wouldn’t harm and it was only Queenie, if anyone else saw it, no one would know whose car it is anyway.

“So, where are we going?” Newt said, eying the handsome man besides him. Percival had an exhausted gleam in his eyes and Newt had a feeling that he hadn’t rested at all these past few days. Percival’s salt and pepper hair was neatly combed back and Newt felt an urge to ruin it. Mess it up by running his fingers through it, tugging at it. He bit the inside of his cheek and kept his eyes on Percival.

Percival drove off. “A little-known restaurant where we can sit privately.” Percival’s voice was rough and harsh in a different way than normal, but he still looked content and happy, like nothing was wrong. He was either really good at hiding his feelings, or genuinely fine, but exhausted either way.

“Or we could go home to you, order take-away and watch a movie.” Newt suggested, looking at the clock on his phone. It was only 7:08 in the evening.

“Nooo, that not good enough, I want to take you out somewhere nice, treat you like you deserve.”

Newt shook head with a smirk. “We can go out another day. There’s nothing wrong with a lazy day from time to time.” Newt could see how the older one was arguing with himself right now. Percival placed a hand on Newt’s thigh, thump caressing slowly as he hummed deep in his throat before answering.

“You sure you’re okay with that?” Percival looked concerned. It was kind of cute and Newt found himself chuckling lightly.

“I am more than sure, Percy.” Newt laid his own hand on top of his. “You look like you could use a day doing nothing.”

“Is it that obvious?” Percival shortly looked at Newt with an apologetically half smile before returning his eyes on the road.

Newt nodded, hand stroking Percival’s still on his thigh. Newt could recognize more and more of the scenery outside being the way to Percival’s house. It was completely dark outside and it made Newt feel tired as well. The thought of finally seeing Percival chilled and as relaxed as the last time Newt had spent the night was the only thing keeping him from nodding off in the passenger seat. Newt had the day off tomorrow and only had an article to turn in, then he was done for the year. It really was a nice feeling.

Newt was half dozing of when they parked, not for the lack of trying not to, and Percival leant over to kiss his temple. “I’m not the only one who’s tired, huh?” His smile was warm and he clicked open Newt’s seatbelt for him.

Newt made little sound in the back of his throat before apologizing. He got out of the car and happily accepted when Percival wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer as they made their way through the garage and inside.

A happy, tail-wagging Rex met them in the door. Rex went directly to Newt this time, pushing Newt with his butt, asking for a scratch, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth with a dumb expression. When Newt just laughed instead of doing as Rex commanded, the dog barked loudly, Percival shushing him with a smile. Newt bent down to say a proper hallo to the ever-loving dog. A series of _‘who’s a good boy’_ and _‘you’re the best boy, ain’t ya’_ was praised to the dog before Rex seemed satisfied and then went over to greet his owner.

“I am officially your second favorite human now.” Percival mumbled in fake disappointment but with a smile as he greeted the dog.

Newt hung his coat before making it into the living room, Percival following short after. “You want anything to drink?” Percival asked before making his way to the kitchen.

“Water would be fine, thanks.” Newt answered, once again busy with scratching Rex who was leaning his whole weight against Newt now. Newt had to take a step back to not fall over from the massive dogs weight.

Percival placed the glasses on the table by the couch before nodding his head towards the dog’s bed by the fireplace and Rex took the hint. Happily settling with chewing in a teddy bear that had seen better days. Percival got closer to Newt, snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his chest.

“You do know that I am only here because of the dog, right?” Newt teased, hands on Percival well-trained arms.

Percival shrugged, “Yeah, but I’m greedy, so he can’t have you.” He answered before Newt felt lips pressed against his own. Percival pulled them towards the couch, dragging Newt onto his lap. Percival’s firm hands placed on Newt’s thighs.

“You ready to talk?” Percival continued after a moment of passionate kissing. Newt nodded shortly, sitting back, still on Percival’s lap. His big, warm hands were roaming up Newt’s back.

Newt fought his shyness off, this was only Percival after all, he wouldn’t judge anything Newt said. Newt took a steadying breath. “I really got off to what we have done so far. I have never been with someone who like all of that, you know? So I haven’t tried that much yet.”

Percival nodded, his hands running down again to hold lightly around Newt’s hips, fingers stroking over his hip bone, urging Newt on.

“I know that I don’t like direct pain. Maybe, only, eh- a little bit? Spanking.” He was starting to mumble, face turning red. Newt cleared his throat and occupied himself by playing with a button on Percival’s shirt. “I would like to try ropes and toys, but I do not like being gagged.” Percival nodded again, eyes soft and expression relaxed, so Newt decided to continue when the older one didn’t say anything.

“I really wanna try a lot of things. Things that I actually don’t have an opinion on yet, so I was hoping that we could maybe try out little by little? I don’t know what yet, but I thought that we could maybe have a safeword?”

Percival gave an approving smile, taking Newt’s hand to kiss it before replying; “What would your safeword be?”

Newt was kind of taken aback. He hadn’t really thought that through yet. It had to be something easy to remember. “Ehm … Niffler?” he questioned.

Percival’s eyebrows raised instantly, eyes looking surprised as a sweet laugh rumbled through his chest. “Niffler?” It wasn’t judgmental, but Percival had clearly not expected that answer.

“Yeah, I once had this really ugly but super cute kitten I took care of, and her name was Niffler.” Newt tried to explain, but Percival’s only laughed more. Newt couldn’t help but smile, which also turned into a chuckle.

“Niffler it is then.” Percival finally announced, braiding his fingers with Newts.

“Let me just check if I’ve forgotten anything,” Newt pulled out his phone from his pocket, looking thought his notes. “Oh, yes! Eh,” and once again he was turning red, “I haven’t had a lot of sex, but I like it. I would like to do it with you too, if you of cause want that.” Newt looked down, biting his lip hard at his confession.

“Sex?” Percival questioned. “Sex is a lot of things, Newt. Tell me what you mean.”

“You know …“ Newt mumbled, not meeting the other’s eyes. “Penetration.”

Percival leaned forward, placing a kiss on Newt’s nose. “Is there anything else I need to know right now?”

Newt shook his head negative. More than happy that Percival hadn’t mocked him for being inexperienced. Newt slapped himself mentally. Percival was a grown man who respected Newt more than anyone, he would never poke fun of Newt for his inexperience.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening they ordered Chinese and put on a movie as background noise while they talked and chatted about the upcoming holidays. Newt found out that the Grave’s family all came together at his parents’ mansion out on the countryside. Percival had a younger sister, Luella, who was married, making Percival the family bachelor. Luella also had two kids where one of them was already married at the age of 20. Percival said that with a raised eyebrow but a smile.

As Percival had put it, he hadn’t built his company all by himself, his family name was huge. But he was the black sheep. Most of his family was into politics, everyone was respectably married with kids. He didn’t regret his life choices, but it could get maddening at family gatherings to be seen as ‘less of a Graves’, even though no one said it out loud. Newt couldn’t help but feel bad for him, even when the older one told it all with a fond smile on his lips.

Newt told about his own small family back in England. He told about his brother also being into politics, after a few years in the army, and that it had been his brothers idea for Newt to travel to New York to study. Getting to know people and perhaps the opportunity to study more intensively in zoologi. He told about his mother breeding show horses, which was probably where Newt had his passion for animals and that he was a pretty decent rider. Percival had smirked at that, mumbling that he knew something Newt could ride, which had earned the older one a light slap on the thigh followed by laughter from both.

Newt had never known his father, except the bits his mother had told him. This was something Newt rarely told people, but he trusted Percival. Percival seemed interested in getting to know such things about Newt, and it was nice to recall old memories from when he lived in England.

Newt put down his plate and scooted closer to Percival on the couch, snuggling up close with his head rested on Percival’s shoulder. The other wrapped an arm around Newt’s shoulder, kissing his hair. Newt couldn’t stop himself from looking up, eyes on Percival’s lips. Percival got the hint, bending down to place a kiss on Newt’s lips. A series of small kisses followed, getting more and more heated by the second.

Percival’s tongue swept over his bottom lip and Newt gave him access to lick into his mouth, tongues gently sliding against each other. Newt ran a hand up Percival’s chest, all the way up his neck until the other grabbed his wrist tightly. They both probably tasted like noodles and mild chili, but none of them cared.

“Go to the bedroom, you got 20 minutes.” Percival’s voice was heavy with arousal. “I want you naked on the bed.” The deal was sealed with another messy kiss.

“Yes, Daddy.” Newt breathed, stealing another kiss before hastily getting up and into the bedroom without looking back. He could feel his blood running hot as he made his way into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and thanked Merlin that he had done a good amount of preparations at home, but he still turned on the water to make sure he was all clean. After that he hurried with drying himself off, his cock slowly filling at the thoughts of what to come.

He retrained himself from skipping into the bedroom, crawling on top of the bed and onto his back. No, that wouldn’t do. Newt wanted to look as good as possible, the only problem was that he didn’t know how to do that. He turned over on all four, but that only made him look like a newborn calf. He leaned down on his front, exposing himself but that wouldn’t do either. Newt frowned before giving up, flopping down on his belly, hands folded under his head, eyes locked on the door. When he heard footsteps approach, he raised his hips from the bed, presenting himself slightly and hoping he looked good enough for Percival.

Percival purred at the sight before him. Newt watched Percival as his dark eyes took in all of him laid out. The other unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to the foot of the bed, dropping it to the ground before Newt felt the bed dip. A hand ran up Newt’s calf and thigh, making the younger one shiver as they made their way to his backside, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. Newt sucked in a breath, watching Percival as much as possible from his angle. Percival’s eyes were tracing his fingers as he bent down to kiss the small of Newt’s back.

“You are so gorgeous, darling.” He murmured into Newt’s skin as he kissed a bit lower. Percival’s chin rough and scratchy from the shadow forming. Newt hid his face in the crook of his arms. “Say your safeword for me.” Percival was now looking at Newt’s face like he was searching for something.

Newt peeked up before mumbling _‘Niffler’_. He earned another kiss, this time on his tailbone. “Use it if I ever do something you don’t like or want.” Newt nodded, lip between his teeth. He was trembling a bit from anticipation, his mind racing and heart beating too fast now.

Newt’s cheeks turned red when Percival’s fingers spread him wide. The first touch of Percival’s finger lightly running over his tight rim made Newt bite his lip hard. He needed to relax if he should stand a chance of enjoying this for more than 5 minutes.  

A warm and wet feeling went flat over Newt’s hole, making him gasp loudly. Percival all but purred before licking again from Newt’s testicles to his entrance. None of Newt’s past lovers had done this to him, and he hadn’t asked, considering it dirty and maybe a bit weird, but with Percival’s wet tongue lapping at his hole, Newt regretted never asking for it.

Percival circled the rim with the tip of his tongue before pressing slowly inside. Newt couldn’t see him without straining his neck, but he could hear Percival hum from time to time like this was the best thing he could ever imagine. Newt pressed his forehead into his arm, moaning whenever the sensation became too much. It was teasing and Newt could feel himself getting harder against the bed, his hips moving involuntarily back against the probing tongue.

Newt could hear a zipper behind him and then felt Percival licking even deeper into him. The younger one looked back and could see that Percival had pulled his trousers down midthigh and was stroking himself tightly but lazy. Newt watched mesmerized at the size before closing his eyes with furrowed brow.

Percival kissed one last time directly to his hole before sitting up on his knees. Newt found himself short of breath as he looked back to the other. Percival had one hand massaging Newt’s left cheek and the other still slowly stroking himself.

“How’d you feel?” Percival’s rough voice rasped with a smirk. There was a different sound to it. Something different like his whole normally professional stature was broken into pieces. He could make the stoic Percival Graves without even touching him, and the thought made Newt smile.

“Good. I feel so good, Daddy.” Newt whispered, his voice gone from holding it back.

Percival send him that dangerous smile of his before getting up from the bed and pulling off the rest of his clothes. He was well build without it being too much. He was masculine in a way that Newt had never seen, or been with. The difference between Percival and Newt’s past lovers was, that Percival was a man. A real man, nothing more and nothing less. There was no other way to describe that broad back with lean muscles, leading down to a firm behind that Newt would be honest to say should be worshipped. Percival was the perfect specimen in Newt’s eyes and he felt like he’d won the lottery.

Percival went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He threw it all on the bed before bending down to kiss Newt on his lips. “You still sure you want this?” his dark brown eyes searched Newt’s green one.

Newt nodded before replying a soft yes, followed by a smile. That earned him another kiss. Percival gently pushed Newt over to his back and sat between his legs, getting comfortable. He ran his hands down pale thighs, only stopping when he reached his destination.

The snap from the bottle of lube being opened made Newt suck in a breath. He watched with anticipation as Percival warmed it on his fingers before reaching down to circle his rim with one finger. Newt closed his eyes and laid down completely, focusing on his breath when he felt the pressure from a single finger steadily making its way inside of him. The butterflies in Newt’s stomach was fluttering. It had been a while since anyone had fingered him, except himself.

It was always a strange sensation to begin with, but soon Percival was knuckles deep with the first finger, making Newt bite harder into his lip. Another followed shortly after, going in easier than the first. Percival was moving his fingers in all kind of different directions as if searching for something. Newt got up on one elbow, about to ask him what he was doing when Percival hit something inside of him that made his muscles tightening up in pleasure. Newt fell back against the bed when Percival kept rubbing that one spot inside of him.

“Feel good, baby?” Percival kept up his ministration and watched Newt’s face with a triumphant smile. His fingers slowly fucking into Newt.

Newt once again felt himself short of breath. His body was tingling and craving that feeling. “How did you do that?” He found himself saying, his own voice a pitch higher than normal. Newt was quite sure he was blushing down his neck.

“Magic.” Percival answered with a wink and a grin on his lips before dripping more lube on his fingers. “You ready for another one?” he said before kissing Newt’s inner thigh.

Newt fell back against the pillows again. “Yes, please.” he heatedly replied. His brow knit together when another digit pressed into him. Percival’s fingers were wider than his own, three of his were a lot more than three of Newt’s. The stretch was bearable, but more than Newt was used too. The worst thing was, that those three fingers were nothing compared to Percival’s cock.

A hot breath ghosted over Newt’s member, making him shutter. “You’re tightening up, sweetheart. Relax.” Percival mumbled against his skin before giving Newt a wet lick from base to crown.

Newt sighted loudly. This was probably the most intense foreplay he had ever experienced, but it felt so good to be taken care of. Especially because it was so clear he wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Percival wanted this, liked it as much as Newt did. Percival was normally so difficult to read, but right now he was an open book. His eyes were black like a cat’s while hunting, but he was still so caring and careful.

Percival held securely at the base of Newt’s cock while sucking on the head, fingers pumping deep into him, coating him into relaxing. He didn’t touch that spot inside Newt like he had done before, but if he did, then Newt wouldn’t be sure for how much longer he could hold himself back. He found himself gasping something before he could stop himself. Percival stroked Newt’s cock slowly, looking up at his green eyes before asking him to repeat that.

“I want you to fuck me.” Newt swallowed audibly.

Percival removed his hand from his achingly hard member so he could gently run a single finger down Newt’s thigh. “I heard that perfectly well, darling. I was only wondering who you were talking to.” His dark gaze got hard. Newt was confused, his face clearly showing it. Percival slowly pulled out his fingers, eyes darting down to watch Newt’s hole gape slightly. Then his eyes met Newt’s again. It had only been a couple of seconds, but it felt like minutes before it hit Newt.

“Daddy.” He whined. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” Newt’s heart was galloping inside his chest but it was worth it when Percival smiled proudly at him.

Percival sat up and got the condom wrapper. Newt’s watched as Percival stroked himself with a hiss before sliding on the condom. He stroked on a generous amount of lube before gripping around Newt’s hips to pull him onto his lap. Percival was teasing the tip against Newt’s rim and the red-headed man gasped again when he felt the large, blunt head push slightly against him, but without breaching it. Percival was looking for permission, searching Newt’s face for any kind of regret but found none. Newt nodded, eyes locked with Percival as he carefully pushed harder.

Newt’s body fought the intrusion, but he did his best to breath deep and relax. Newt closed his eyes tight and threw his head back with a moan when the wide head breached him, slowly sliding into him completely. It didn’t hurt, but it was a stretch followed by a stinging feeling that went away shortly after. Percival was still looking at him, mouth slightly open, brow furrowed. A low groan escaped him when he bottomed out.

Percival grabbed both of Newt’s legs under the knee and bend forward to place a kiss on his lips, bending Newt in half and making himself sink even deeper into the younger one. Newt whined before Percival’s tongue found its way in to tangle with Newt’s in a messy kiss. Newt could feel his own neglected cock trapped between their bodies. When they both had to stop for air, Percival gave a little experimental thrust.

They were so close that their lips were touching, swallowing each other’s sounds as they started moving. Newt had never felt so full and yet he felt like they weren’t close enough. He was digging his blunt nails into Percival’s back, holding tight as the other picked up speed. Each drag of Percival’s cock would graze that magic spot inside of Newt, but it wasn’t enough to make him come, even though he was dangerously close.

The air filled with the wet and obscene sound of their bodies being connected. Compared to Percival, Newt was loud. He moaned, whimpered, whined. Trembling _ah_ ’s and _oh_ ’s falling form his lips every time Percival would go deeper or be pulling nearly out. Newt tried to watch between them, seeing Percival’s wide cock disappear inside of him would make his cheeks flare up red if they weren’t already. Percival was smirking when he noticed Newt’s fascination.

Percival must have sensed Newt’s insecurity and vulnerability. He bent down to map his pale skin from his jaw and down his throat. Kissing and nipping. Percival was the silent type, but that only made it all better whenever he did grunt or groan, or even more rarely; moan. It was a rough sound, like gravel. It was animalistic and it stirred something inside of Newt.

A hand was tightly wrapped around Newt’s leaking cock. It was like fireworks behind his eyelids when his orgasm crashed through him. Percival had only stroked him twice when Newt came over his own chest in white ropes. He could feel himself biting hard into his lip to silence a scream.

Percival pulled out, making Newt whine loudly. Newt lost focus for a few seconds, but Percival must have removed the condom. Newt felt the other come over his stomach, mixing with Newt’s own release.

Percival was supporting himself on one elbow next to Newt’s head, panting harshly. When they both had their breath under control, Newt found Percival smiling down at him. Their lips met in a kiss that Newt found himself humming into.

“D’you know how amazing you are?” Percival mumbled against Newt’s lips. The other sat up and watched with fascination how he’d ruined Newt completely.

Newt chuckled, running his hands through Percival’s messy hair. “Not so bad yourself.” Newt found himself answering.

“We should get cleaned up.” Percival got up from the bed before changing his mind. He went to the bathroom, only to retreat shortly after with a damp washcloth and paper. Newt had no shame in watching Percival casually walk round naked. It was a gorgeous sight.

Percival wiped away their mixed release on Newt before washing him off with the warm cloth. Percival kept kissing his lips and his face. Newt did his best to follow Percival’s lips but he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Percival and snuggle him until he passed out.

“You want something to sleep in?” Percival asked when he once more got up to throw the cloth into the laundry basket. Newt found himself nodding, not trusting his own voice right now. He kept his eyes on Percival as he made his way into the walk-in closet. He was in there for a while before returning in a pair of briefs.

Percival urged Newt up to his feet and helped him getting on a pair of briefs too and a t-shirt. It was soft and smelled like Percival, which was becoming Newt’s favorite smell. Newt sighted contently, wrapping his arms around Percival and pressing his face into the crook of his neck, which was not a comfortable position, giving that Newt was an inch or two taller than Percival, but he liked feeling small in his embrace. A chuckle rumbled through Percival’s chest as he guided Newt back towards the bed.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.”

“Mhmm …” Newt scooted under the duvet. “Please hold me, Daddy.” He mumbled, reaching out for Percival who was on his way into bed on the other side.

“Of cause, baby.” Percival got closer, wrapping his arms around the lighter frame of the other. Newt felt him nestle his nose in his red hair, kissing him softly. A comfortable silence filled the bedroom and Newt listened closely to Percival’s steady heartbeat. He ran his hand down Percival’s side, stopping when his fingertips touched the scar over his ribs.

Percival held his breath, Newt could feel it. “You don’t have to answer but-,” Newt lost his courage, running a feather light touch down the scar. Maybe it was still too much to ask, Percival clearly didn’t like to be reminded of it.

Newt was surprised when he heard Percival’s rumbling voice after a minute of silence. “I was in a fight.”

Newt moved so he could watch Percival’s face, but the other was blankly staring over him and into the wall. Before Newt could say anything, the other continued;

“With a- an acquaintance, or- whatever … doesn’t matter. He pulled a knife.” Percival moved a hand to Newt’s hair, playing with it as if to distract himself, it felt nice and comforting. “Caused a punctured lung. He ran and left me there. Alone.”

Newt was frowning, still watching Percival closely. “I-I’m sorry, Percy, I-“

“No, no. It’s not your fault.” Percival gave him a small and reassuring smile. “Now you know.” He kissed Newt’s forehead. Newt could still feel himself frowning. He closed his eyes when Percival ran a thump over his chin.

“Don’t look so sad, darling. You’re so beautiful when you smile.” Percival was smiling brighter himself now. Newt couldn’t help but send him a smile of his own before once more butting his head into his chest.

It was nice that Percival wanted to share that with him. Newt wanted to know things about him. Everything, actually. He had learned more about Percival Graves today than he had the past month. Was it bad to start having feelings for someone whom were only meant to be fulfilling a kink? Right now he didn’t want to worry about that or the angry butterflies in his stomach. Now he wanted to fall asleep in strong arms.


	5. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is home in England for Chistmas. He realizes his building emotions for Percival and has a hard time accepting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! :D 
> 
> Yes, I just uploaded chapter 4 and now 5 right after. Chapter 4 took me nearly 3 weeks, this one took 3 hours. I felt like I needed to up my game and I had all these ideas. This chapter was really in the way for whats to come next, but it needed to be there to give the story more ... life? I think most of you aren’t in a Christmassy mood, but here you go! Some unwanted Christmas vibe!
> 
> I do hope you like it, and yes, I haven't changed my mind over the last 3 hours, I still love kudos and comments!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Newt found himself on the flight to England a couple of days later. It was finally time to go home, but he knew he would miss Percival terribly much. The last day they saw each other, was the day after they had sex.

Newt had stayed the night, wrapped in the arms of Percival. It had been such a wonderful day. Percival had woken before Newt, so when Newt woke up, it was to the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing. Percival, being ever the gentleman, remembered that Newt wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, and had actually went out to buy a lot of Newt’s favorite tea so that he could choose for himself. They had put Rex in the car and went out to a forest, not so far away, where they had strolled about for an hour. Sweet kisses passing between them and Newt was becoming more and more aware that this agreement of sugardating was becoming dating. He didn’t dare to ask Percival about it, in case he thought something else and would think that Newt was thinking too much into it.

The air of London was cool when he stepped out of the plane. It was colder here and a small layer of fine, light snow was covering the roof of the building. Newt couldn’t help but smile as he went inside to get his luggage. People were in such a hurry, but so was Newt. He couldn’t wait to see his mum and brother again, but he still smiled at the busy people around him.

Newt felt exhausted when he finally had his suitcase. Theseus always mocking him for choosing to carry around his old and antique suitcase. He always had to pay for extra weight on flight, but it was worth it. That suitcase was trustworthy and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Little brother!” A deep voice stood out from the mass of people waiting to gather up their friends and family. Newt spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and went in that direction. Hand waving above him as he reacted Theseus.

Newt placed his suitcase down and wrapped his arms around Theseus. His brother was larger than him, his body well-trained after a good amount of years in the army. It was a tight but warm hug that lingered for a bit before they finally both let go. Newt grabbed his case again with Theseus’ arm around his shoulder.

“How was your flight, brother?” Theseus asked with a bright smile on their way out to the car. It was their mother’s smaller jeep he had borrowed to come out and pick Newt up and it even smelled like family and home inside. A warm sort of smell, with a sweet mix of dust and horses, all covered in the farmers edition of sprinkles; horse hair.

“Oh, it was fine. Long. Can’t wait to get home, I’ve really missed it.” Newt answered as he jumped into the passenger seat. It was a lot less luxurious than Percival’s, mildly said. It would only be about an hour’s drive from here to the farm.

“I’m glad to hear that those American’s haven’t gotten rid of that British accent of yours.” They both laughed at that as they set off onto the road.

They talked all the way out into the countryside when the dangerous question fell;

“So, Newt. Are you seeing anyone?” Theseus gave him the all-knowing too-concerned look only an older brother could give.

Newt felt himself blush even in the cold of the day. He was a terrible liar, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep out most of the secret.

“Yes, and no. Not really. It’s just-… fun.”

A lifted eyebrow was send his way. “Fun?” Theseus quoted.

“Yeah, you know. Nothing serious, really. More like good friends.” His face became even redder, but Theseus knew that his younger brother was bad at emotion and apparently decided that Newt was telling the truth and also decided not to push the subject more.

Soon they were going up the driveway, white fences on both sides but no horses out on these fields yet. There was more snow out here, maybe a few inches, nothing more. It was Christmassy in a child-like way and Newt loved every bit about it.

They parked in front of the old house, decorated with Christmas lights in all kind of colors. It was classic their mother, nothing really fit together, unless it was the tack of her horses. The brothers smiled at each other before jumping out.

A high-pitched shriek filled the air as their mother ran down the stairs. Her arms open and making her way to Newt. “Oh, my little Newton! I’ve missed you so much! Merry Christmas, dear!” despite her little and light frame, she still managed to squeeze him insanely tightly. Newt returned the hug.

“Hi, mum. Merry Christmas.” He mumbled with a bright smile.

“Come, let’s go inside! It’s freezing out here!” She said before hurrying her way back into the house.

Inside smelled like homemade cookies and fireplace. It was an old farmhouse, which meant a low ceiling with beams. Both Theseus and Newt had to be careful walking through the doors as to not hit their head. Newt chuckled at the thought of Percival being just low enough to fit under the doors.

The walls were white but the beams dark brown. There were flowers and paintings everywhere, pictures of both boys from all age were also framed on the walls. A few of Theseus’ medals were carefully placed besides a picture of him in uniform, which mother was so proud of. She always said how handsome he was and how much he looked like their father when she first met him while he was a soldier.

Newt went upstairs to his old bedroom where he would stay every time he visited. It was now a guest bedroom with a bed large enough to fit two, a little desk under the window, and a closet filled with table-cloths. Newt could already feel the relaxing atmosphere in his bones as he looked out of the large window. From here he could see the outside arena and the winter paddocks where a few of the younger horses was playfully tugging at each other’s rugs.

Newt took out his phone and took a picture of the horses. He attached it to a message for Percival. _‘Home, safe and sound.’_ He wrote, exactly as he promised too when he reacted England.

Newt went downstairs then where his mother had made hot chocolate with whipped cream, her and Theseus sitting by the fireplace. The Christmas tree was brightly lit with the same mitch-match colors as outside. Newt had send the presents beforehand so he didn’t have to worry about them, so now they were all securely under the tree, waiting patiently.

Newt sad down with his own mug to catch up with his tiny, little family, even though they often enough spoke on the phone.

 

* * *

 

Newt had spent the next day, after breakfast, speaking to Queenie, Jacob, and Tina in a video call. This had kind of become their holiday tradition, whenever Newt would go back to England. It wasn’t the most important things they had to say, but it was more of a way to wish each other happy whatever, one last time. It was 8AM in New York and they all had work, so it had only been a quick call. He would call Percival later in the evening, when he was done from work.

For now, his mother had asked him if he would care to help her with some of the horses, which Newt would never turn down. He had his favorite. A red mare with a temper like a wildfire. One second under control, the next making her own decisions. His mother always telling him that the only reason they liked each other was because they looked like each other. He was in the saddle in no time, walking down the edge of the fields with Theseus right behind him on a broader white gelding. He always preferred the boring, older horses, who wouldn’t leap or ask questions.

Newt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fished it out to find a snap from Percival.

Newt smile went bigger and he found himself happy that Theseus was behind him so he couldn’t see how his eyes lit up. It was a picture of Percival, head buried in his pillow. His nose was comically red and his eyes glassy. Rex’s head resting right on top of Percival’s.

_‘Too sick to leave bed, Rex isn’t helping.’_

Newt held in the button, filming the horse’s neck, then out over the field covered in a fresh layer of snow. The recording was a bit wobbly from the horse’s gait, but it would do.

_‘You just need some fresh air.’_

Only a second later Newt got a message; _‘Hope you’re wearing something warm, don’t want you coming back sneezing too.’_

To that Newt simply took a picture of himself. A tightfitting but warm jacket, a large fluffy scarf that his mother had knitted, and a helmet that was slightly crooked to one side. His ginger hair was sticking out underneath it and his nose nearly as red as Percival’s from the biting cold.

Newt pocketed the device before Theseus curiously asked who he was writing with.

It was too cold outside for Theseus to see him blush and Newt had his back to him, so he just replied that it was Tina asking him something.

“Yeah, right.” Theseus playfully huffed before trotting past him with a smirk. The mare pinned its ears at the other horse before following it.

Newt smiled and saved the memory as the watched his brother before him. He recalled a lot of memories from this place. Their mother had never forced them to become riders, but they had both enjoyed it and had their own ponies when they were younger. Theseus was 9 years older than Newt but Newt had always been the boldest when it came to animals. He couldn’t count how many times he’d fallen of out of pure recklessness and stupidity. He hadn’t learned anything and still sought out the horse that was most fun to ride.

Newt had followed his mother’s footsteps, always had a special place in his heart for all the living creatures out there. Theseus, on the other hand, was a lot like their father. He was more of the type to think strategically and logically, and not so much with his heart. Newt didn’t know a lot about their father, but he knew that Theseus was a copy of him.

None of them knew what would happen to the farm when their mother would be too old to take care of it. Theseus liked his life in London and didn’t want to live so far out. Newt didn’t yet know what he wanted. To stay in America or come back to England when he would be done studying was still unclear. The whole thought gave him a lump in his throat. This place had too many memories to be sold to some jerk.

 

* * *

 

The evening before Christmas, Percival called Newt. It had become quite a routine. If they didn’t call in the evening, then they would at least have been corresponding on text. Percival was getting better, but his nose was still a bit stuffy.

Newt was on his bed, wearing the t-shirt he’d borrowed from Percival. It still smelled like him and Newt liked to sleep in it. It was soft and calming. He was sitting on the side of his bed.

“I want you to open the largest present I gave you.” Percival said on the other end. He’d given Newt two presents that he wasn’t allowed to open until Christmas. Newt had thought long and hard about what they could be, his curiosity nearly getting the better of him more than once, but he kept himself from opening them.

“Right now? You said not until Christmas.”

“I know, darling. But you’ve been waiting so patiently for them, I think you’ve earned it.” There was something dangerous to Percival’s tone, but Newt didn’t think too much into it. He reached over and took the larger present from his case.

It was wrapped in dark purple paper with a black ribbon.

“You sure?”

Percival hummed in agreement. “Open it and tell me what you think.”

Newt held the phone between his ear and shoulder as the carefully tore open the paper. He did his best not to make too much noise, even though his mother’s bedroom was downstairs, and Theseus’ and Newt’s were separated by a bathroom.

Newt opened the box and his eyes got wide.

“Percival, this-“ Newt was gaping into the box. This was clearly not what he had been expecting. Good thing he had listened when Percival had told him to open it in private.

Inside it was a vibrating dildo. It wasn’t as big as Percival’s cock, but it was curved like a C with a round tip. It was a lighter shade of purple than the package and with a black handle. There were different kind of settings in the handle, as to how hard you wanted the vibrations.

“You like it?” the dangerous tone was back and Percival’s voice was a lot lower and seductive than before.

“I- I don’t know how to use this, Percy.”

“There’s a small package of lube in there, somewhere. It got all new batteries and d’you remember when I told you that I didn’t want any Christmas present from you?”

Newt nodded before he realized that Percival couldn’t see him. “Yes?”

“Well, your Daddy would really like to hear you use that toy while touching yourself.” A short silence fell. “Would you do that for me, darling?”

“Yeah, Daddy.” Newt found himself responding. His member was slowly showing interest in the toy, but his mind was still confused.

“I’ll talk you through it.” Newt could hear Percival move about. “What are you wearing?”

Newt looked down at himself. “Underwear and you’re shirt.” He admitted.

“Keep the shirt on, off with the rest.”

Newt once more balanced the phone by his shoulder as he snug out of his briefs. He got onto the bed and got comfortable before announcing that he was done with a little _‘uhu’_ sound. The night was cold and his skin flared up with goose bumps. He was shivering slightly, but if this was going the way he thought, he would soon forget all about the cold.

“Wrap your hand around yourself. Touch yourself.” Percival instructed and Newt obeyed with a low whine in the back of his throat. He was slowly growing harder, both from arousal and anticipation.

Newt heard a zipper on the other end, followed by Percival taking in a sharp breath.

“You getting hard, baby?” Percival breathed and Newt heard himself whine his reply;

“Yeah, Daddy. Please …”

Percival chuckles darkly and Newt threw his last thread of shame out the window.

“Take the lube and spread some on your fingers. Save the rest for the toy.”

Newt abandoned his cock and searched for the small package. He carefully ripped the corner off and poured some of it onto his hand. He could see himself tremble as he spread it on two fingers.

“That hole is mine, but I am giving you permission to touch yourself there. I want you to finger yourself and tell me how it feels.”

Shit, it was kind of humiliating how much control the other had over Newt. The shame would be too great if he got caught. And what wouldn’t people think? Sweet, innocent Newt, fingering himself while talking to someone in another part of the world.

He circles his rim before pressing both fingers in. His brow furrowed and he moaned low in pain from the intrusion.

“Hey, hey … Darling, don’t hurt yourself. Careful. Enjoy the feeling. Pretend it’s me.”

“Daddy, yours so much better.” He whispered before fucking himself on his fingers. A series of moans escaped him and he could hear Percival’s breathing become more erratic.

“Want your fingers.” Newt whimpered. “Daddy.”

“Oh, fuck, darling.” Percival was fighting to keep himself in control. “Take the toy and spread the rest of the lube on it.”

Newt licked his lips and pulled out his fingers with a sigh. He took the toy and lathered the rest of the wet lube onto it.

“Daddy, I don’t know how to use it.”

He could hear Percival curse again when Newt used his most innocent voice. “Place a pillow under your hips.”

Newt fumbled about but eventually got comfortable.

“Insert the toy with the blunt tip up against your belly.” Percival was breathing heavily into the phone.

Newt bit his lip and pressed the head to his opening. It was cold and hard in an alien way, compared to the real thing. Newt had no idea how the curve would fit inside him, but as it slowly made its way inside, he could feel that it was pressing against that heavenly spot inside of him.

He moaned defeatedly when he thought about where the vibrations would tease him.

“Now, baby. You’ll have to keep quiet unless I speak to you. Turn on the vibration and don’t touch yourself.” Percival’s voice was a lot more under control, but still breathing hard.

Newt pressed the button with the arrow once and a soft vibration directly against his prostate started. He threw his hand up to bite it so he wouldn’t moan out loud.

Percival was mumbling praises to him that Newt was too gone to comprehend.

He was still instructed as to not touching his leaking cock laying fat against his belly. Twice had Percival ordered him to turn up the volume and Newt found himself mumbling a series of _‘no, no, no’_ when he ordered it once more.

Newt clicked the button and bit down hard on nothing. His orgasm was painfully close, one hand crushingly hard around his phone and the other a makeshift gag when he wasn’t ripping the sheets. He could heart Percival groan when he obviously came while praising Newt. Telling him how good he is for his Daddy and how it all will be amazing if he would just let it go. Make his body rip through the orgasm he deserved.

White-hot pleasure roared through Newt’s body and he went lightheaded when his cock shot rope after rope of white release on his hot skin, untouched. When he became too over stimulated, he hastily turned off the device and pulled it out a bit to quickly with a hiss.

 

* * *

 

Newt had never felt more relaxed than he did the morning after. No one had questioned the noises from his room, which was perfect. The other present from Percival had been a beautiful watch made from wood and quartz. Percival knew how much Newt loved nature, so the wood was of cause from trees that had fallen in natural causes and not because someone had cut it down. It was light brown and the plate a light blue. It was thin and eloquent, but still so much Newt with its earthly appearance. Newt had send Percival tons of pictures and telling him how much he loved it.

The next couple of days was a bit more silent from Percival’s part, giving that he would be with his enormous family, trying to be someone that anyone expects him to be. Newt did not envy him. Quite the opposite, in fact. If only they had been real and openly dating, then Newt would diffidently bring Percival to England with him. His mother would sure like him. Theseus too, they had a lot of things in common, the more Newt though about it.

They spent their last days together as a family with good food, movies, riding, and chatting before Newt eventually would have to pack his things and go back to New York. He did look forward to seeing his friends again. And Percival. Not mostly Percival, but definitely Percival.

His mother or brother hadn’t questioned the watch that Newt was suddenly wearing, none of them the wiser to if Newt had brought it himself or if it had been a gift.

The day quickly came that Newt would have to return home. That was always quite the emotional goodbye with Newt and his mother both with tears in their eyes, hugging each other like it would be the last time they would see each other. Theseus always did his best to seem tough, but Newt knew that he was emotional too, he was just better at hiding it. Again, perhaps, a trait he had from their father that Newt didn’t possessed.

Soon he would be back in New York, ready to celebrate New Year and then it would be the start of a new semester at the university. Back into the old routine, but this year featuring Percival Graves, who was so much older but so much more exciting than any other partner Newt had ever had. He did still wish that he could tell the world about their relationship, but it would ruin Percival completely, and Newt wasn’t that selfish. He would take what he could get from the other and enjoy every moment of it.

Who knew, when he was done studying, he might even go back to England and leave behind his 3 best friends and Percival. They could always visit him in England. Percival and Newt would by that time be done exploring this little secret they shared and they could both get on with their lives. It was depressing. Newt was frowning out of the window by his seat. Earbuds in with music playing.

He was thinking too much into this. The feelings from the goodbye with his family was surely also still in him.

A fat tear ran down his face and his mind wouldn’t stop playing these stupid scenarios in his head. No matter how he turned or twisted his and Percival’s relationship, it would end with both of them go their separate way. Good things never last forever. Eventually one of them will want a real and proper relationship, something they can build from scratch. A relationship where you go out shopping together, or walk down the street together, hand in hand. You have stupid arguments and then apologize because you love each other and you care for the relationship.

What was he thinking? A month ago, Newt wanted nothing like this. He wanted to focus on his studies while having great sex on the side. Now he wanted everything and could get none of it with the man he really felt like connecting with.

Newt sniffled and dried his eyes with the back of his hand.

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A short woman with a warm smile and warm, brown eyes handed him a tissue. Newt pulled out his headset.

“T-thank you.” He mumbled and took the paper to dry his eyes. He tried not to meet her eyes, but what he did see was that they had the same lovingly warmth that Percival’s did.

“Remember that there’s always a sun shining behind the grey sky.” She said before returning to her book in her lap.

It was strange. Newt looked at her for a while before turning away to blow his nose. She was right. She was a stranger who didn’t even know Newt or his struggles, but she still believed in him. In some way, she must. Newt smiled sadly at the floor before giving a sigh.

He was clearly overthinking this.


	6. Let It All Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things has an end at some point, but not always the way you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D
> 
> This chapter really killed me. I wrote it all, only to delete everything. Then I wrote a new one. That one was deleted as well. Now it is finally done and I am happy with it. It took forever and I really had to twist my mind for it all to go as planned in future chapters. 
> 
> Do tell me if you like it and why! It's always nice to read all the wonderful comments, and the kudos, they really fuels the fire and make my want to write even more. <3 Thanks for the support out there!
> 
> Next chapter will be from Percival’s POV!

Newt tried to forget about his disgusting thoughts from his way home to New York, and did his best to enjoy his time with Percival, who he had missed so much over Christmas. They only had time to see each other for a few hours, when Newt had returned home, Percival had work and his status as one of the wealthiest businessmen in Newt York was something to look after, especially in the end of the year with so many arrangements and fundraisers. Percival had taken him to a fantastic restaurant and had actually apologized for not having enough time for them to be together.

Newt had spent New Year’s Eve at Queenie and Jacob’s place, in the company of Tina and a few of their acquaintance and friends. Some who Newt knew and some he didn’t. Newt wasn’t much of a drinker and especially not one to engage in conversation with unknown people, unless one of his friends started that conversation and dragged Newt into it. But the alcohol was buzzing in him and his shy nature had stepped aside for a night of fun.

Percival was in Washington at a party with some of his friends. It wasn’t exactly a place for the underdogs, Newt could tell by the few slightly tipsy snaps Percival had send him. Percival wasn’t acting foolish in them, but Newt could see how glassy his eyes were and hear it in the slur of his voice over the music. Newt shook his head with a smile and carried on with the night, only missing Percival a bit, but those feelings were stomped down the best he could in the presence of his best friends.

Another drink was pushed into his hand and soon the hours went past him in a blur.

The wonderful feeling of hangover had been such a pain in the ass the day after. Newt had slept at Tina’s, none of them minding sharing a bed, because none of them were sober enough to prepare the couch. Newt only regretted that decision of sharing when Tina got up bright and early, pulling away the curtains to the light, to then play music in the kitchen while making breakfast. I wasn’t even that early, more like noon, but Newt didn’t mind all that. He wanted nothing else than to die peacefully under the covers, where no one would bother him as he pitied himself. His stomach was turning and he groaned before carefully rolling over to the other side, pulling up his duvet to cover his face.

Percival had invited Newt over the next day, but now it felt like Newt would never recover from this terrible hangover. When his body refused to go back to sleep, he reached for his phone and frowned at the bright screen that was mocking him with light.

He’d gotten a text from Percival, asking how his night had been. Newt was quite frankly too sick to respond to that right now. He was sure Percival would understand. He scrolled through different kinds of apps, none of them telling him anything special, only the usually. Newt gave a tired smile when a picture of Percival appeared from an article that some of his friends had either liked or commented, Newt didn’t read the headline, but scrolled past the handsome picture of Percival, taken outside his office building, the name bright in yellow light above him.

Newt’s stomach growled loudly and he decided to get up, putting on some pants and waddle into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Tina who teasingly told him how utterly beautiful he was hungover. It was a big, fat lie and they both knew it. He mentally noted never to be hungover near Percival, or the other would surely be disgusted by Newt’s appearance, running away while he had the chance.

 

* * *

 

Newt put on his watch that Percival had brought him before spinning in front of the mirror. It was funny to think that before he met Percival, Newt though he dressed well enough. Fashion wasn’t really a thing that mattered for Newt, and if his hair looked rumbled or his shirt as a bit crumbled here and there, then if didn’t matter. Now, he wanted to be sharp. It had to be perfect for Percival. This must be how women fell, Newt thought, watching his butt in his new pair of tight jeans.

Percival was busy with work today and wouldn’t be able to pick Newt up, but he had called for a cab for him, that would be there any minute now. Newt wrapped his scarf around his neck and locked the door, heading outside.

It was still cold out, the wind having a nasty bite to it. The cab was there in no time and Newt hurried inside, not needing to give the address, since all was taken care of already. Newt watched the busy streets, people already settling back into the old rhythm, even though most of them had promised themselves a new start in the new year.

Newt never had too many expectations when a new year arrived. It was a regular change of months, except this one was celebrated. It wasn’t a restart, no matter what, the things that happened in the last year still happened. Why wait until the new year to change yourself to a better person? Why not change it when you want to? It was just another way of delaying things. People always need deadlines, and the worse thing is, that most of them don’t even carry through.

Newt still had two weeks before the new semester, not envying Percival who worked every single day of the year in some way.

The cab pulled up outside of Percival’s house and Newt thanked the driver, wishing him a happy new year, before getting out. As Newt made his way to the gate, he felt someone staring at him. Newt turned his head and sure enough, a woman on the other side of the road, busy with getting her bags out of her car was staring at Newt. Newt simply gave her a short smile, not paying too much attention to her as she gave him a strained smile. Newt pushed open the gate and snuck inside.

Newt didn’t bother to knock as he got into the garage. He was met with the sight of Percival in a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, which was a rare sight. He couldn’t help but smile when Percival looked up from the car, fingers smeared in oil and smudge, a strain of black over one of his eyebrows. It was so different to see Percival like this, when he was always portraited in suit and tie, neat and clean.

“Hi darling.” He greeted, his deep voice purring as he dried his hands in a cloth that was equally dirty from oil.

“Hey Percy.” Newt send him a bright smile and went closer. Percival leaned closer, their lips met in a short kiss without anything else touching, so the oil wouldn’t be smeared onto Newt. They both chuckled lightly, staring into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Newt made his way over to the lounge area and put his bag on the couch.

Percival had removed the cover from the other car in the garage. Newt had never seen it until now. It was a beautiful Porsche, an older one and Newt didn’t know much about cars, but he would guess from around the 70’s. It was red with a fine golden lining, opposite of Percival’s normal preference of black and silver. Percival closed the hood on it and followed Newt.

“You wanna join me and Rex on an evening walk through the park?” Percival gave Newt that seductive smile of his as he once more tried to dry his hands in the cloth, only to smear it all out even more.

“You going out looking like that?” Newt raised a brow and pointed towards Percival’s hands in a teasing way. A smirk on his red lips.

Percival rolled his eyes and threw the cloth in Newt’s face. Newt caught it with a chuckle and they both went inside so Percival could change. Newt said hello to the very happy dog and put on his leash.

There was a path leading from behind Percival’s house and into a little park that was perfect for Rex to sniff around in. Not many people were out in the cold, so Newt carefully braided his fingers with Percival’s as they strolled down the frosty road. Rex was running in front of them, sniffing information from the local dogs and all in all enjoying the walk.

They walked so close that their shoulders bumped, but Newt didn’t mind. It was nice and comfortable, doing something so domestic together.

A jogger went past them, eying them both with a subtle but weird look. Newt gave a soft huff. “Funny.” He mumbled as he looked back when the jogger was behind them.

“What?” Percival followed his gaze. “Someone you know?”

“No, but a lady living across you stared at me with the same kind of expression.” Newt mumbled.

Percival kissed his temple before replying; “Maybe they think about how gorgeous and beautiful you are?” he teased with a smile.

Newt found himself blushing. He looked to the ground and tried to contain his own smile. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Percival stopped in his tracks, making Newt stop too. His warm brown eyes searched Newt’s green ones before he learned closer to steal an intimin kiss. Percival’s hand caressed Newt’s cheek, the other still holding Newt’s. Newt gave a sigh into the kiss and Percival seized the opportunity to lick over his lips, tongue hot and gaining access with no hesitation. Newt’s free hand balled into Percival’s scarf, holding onto him as their tongues licked and tasted. There was a faint taste of cigarette hidden behind mint on Percival’s tongue.

“I meant every word, don’t question that again.” Percival kissed him softly one last time.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Newt felt the butterflies stir in his stomach, cursing that they weren’t home so he could climb Percival. For now, he would have to be patient as they continued their walk.

 

* * *

 

Newt’s arms were skillfully tied together on his back from the elbow down to his wrist, making it impossible to use his hand for anything, not even his shoulders as he was pressed face first into the bed. He was blindfolded and panting, Percival’s tongue buried inside of his hole. Newt was completely naked and at Percival’s mercy, but he loved every second of it. He moaned out loud when a finger, wet from lube, forcefully made its way inside of him. It didn’t hurt, not from the careful preparations from Percival’s tongue.

Newt bit his bottom lip hard to contain a groan as another finger joined the first one. Newt was pulling at his restrains but nothing helped.

“You’re taking it so nicely, sweetheart.” Percival purred, his hand coming down on his left cheek. There were more sound to it that anything else, but Newt found himself enjoying it a lot more than he had expected. He whined deep in his throat, brow knitting together and skin heating up under the praising.

“I should keep you like this, all tied up and leaking.” A third finger breached him. “Such a greedy little hole, you want something bigger? Want to be stuffed full?”

Newt whined as answer, but that only earned him another slap on the ass. Once again, more sound than stinging.

“Yes, Daddy!” Newt sobbed, “Come inside me, please, I need it, Daddy.” He was rambling, not ashamed of how needy he sounded. Newt knew how much it turned them both on.

He could hear Percival chuckle darkly as he pulled his fingers out. Newt was tightening down on nothing, feeling empty. He could hear Percival opening the condom package and rolling it on, then the snap from the lube-cap. It was all so loud and Newt felt himself flinch with each sound.

Newt gasped when the blunt head of Percival’s cock teased his rim. Percival was breathing hard and deep when the head breached him, only to pull out quickly with an audible wet pop. Newt sobbed at the lost, pushing his hips back to get more. Once more the head easily went in and quickly out, leaving Newt’s hole gapping. Percival humming approvingly when Newt tried to tighten up.

When Newt finally felt like he knew what was coming, Percival pushed in the head and gave him a blow on his right cheek at the same time, a bit harder than the others, making Newt tighten down around the fat head. He could feel his wet lashes against the blindfold from tears of pleasure. He was whimpering when Percival pushed all the way inside in one go. The stretch so much more than the three fingers, and it gave a prickling stinging around his rim that Newt didn’t mind.

Percival was still fully dressed, Newt could feel it against his skin as the other went balls deep and took a firm hold in the rope around his elbows, pulling slightly back. It lifted Newt’s shoulders from the bed, and Newt could do nothing but to hang there. It didn’t hurt, but it stretched in his shoulders. Percival was fucking him in long, hard strokes, slowly picking up pace. Newt was moaning, whining, sobbing whenever Percival’s cock would graze that spot inside of him. The only noises coming from Percival was him breathing hard and occasionally a groan.

It all felt oh so dirty when Percival leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Newt’s hair and press him into the bed. Newt could feel his shirt on his back, his belt cold and trousers rough on his backside as Percival fucked into him like he was nothing more than a hole to be used. The bed was slamming rhythmically into the wall, only making Newt feel even more like a toy with the only purpose of bringing Percival pleasure. Percival’s other hand wrapped around Newt’s abandoned cock, not really moving his hand, but his hard thrusts made Newt fuck into his fist.

Newt was nearly screaming when his orgasm ripped through him, white spots dancing behind his eyelids. Percival must have pulled out, the filled up feeling inside of him was gone, Newt left empty with the feeling of hot release on his backside.

They were both panting like they had ran a marathon. Newt relaxed as Percival very carefully tied up the rope. He helped Newt slowly stretch his arms, massaging the aching muscles until Newt felt like he could use them again. The blindfold was removed from his eyes and he had to blink to get used to the light in the room again. It took time before Newt was completely free, but he enjoyed every soft touch and gentle caress to his tender muscles.

Percival kissed his lips softly. “Let’s get you into the tub.” His voice nothing more than a whisper against Newt’s lips.

“Please join me.”

Percival smiled before helping Newt stand. His legs felt wobbly and like jelly as Percival guided him into the bathroom. The other filled up the tub with hot water, deliciously smelling foam covering the surface. He helped Newt step into the water before getting rid of his clothes and joined him as requested.

Newt was leaning against Percival’s chest, the other pressing kisses into his hair.

“Why do you always pull out?” Newt broke the silence. It was something he had noticed before. Percival always pulled out and used his hand to find release. Newt didn’t know if it was the thought of marking Newt up that turned the other on, or if it was out of habit.

“What do you mean?” Percival questioned, moving a bit behind Newt.

“You always pull out and, you know,” Newt’s face turned slightly red as he made a masturbating gesture with his hand, but he didn’t know how else to put it.

Percival made a small _“oh”_ and went silent. Newt turned as much as possible and was greeted by the sight of a blushing Percival, which was something that rarely happened. Newt had no idea what to expect. Was it some kind of kink? Then why be ashamed of it?

“I- eh.” Percival looked away. “I am not exactly as young as I once were and I have a hard time ejaculate with the condom on, so I need a little help.” He continued slowly, eyes meeting Newt’s and expecting a judging look, only to see a soft smile.

“Were you seriously shy about telling me that, Percy?”

Percival looked confused. “It’s not exactly something to brag about.”

“No, but it’s a totally normal thing.” Newt kissed his cheek. “I don’t mind that you’re an old man.” He teased with a smirk. Percival pinched his thigh, making Newt squirm with a shriek.

“Brat.” Percival scolded, but with a lazy smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Newt woke up the next morning when the room filled with the late winter sun. He stretched, feeling a bit sore but thinking back on the fantastic sex made Newt realize that he didn’t mind the soreness at all. He turned around to snake himself closer to Percival, only to find the bed empty. Newt rubbed his eyes and looked around the bedroom. It was also empty, and so was the bathroom. Newt vaguely remembered that a phone rang a while ago, but hadn’t quite woken Newt up, giving that Percival had either hung up or left the room to deal with it. He was probably working.

The room was cooled down, Newt shivered slightly when he left the bed to get dressed. He hurried with putting on his soft pair of sweatpants and then tip-toed into Percival’s walk-in closet to steal a new t-shirt, because the other had stopped smelling like him. He put it on and made his way out of the bedroom.

Percival was on the phone, voice down but clearly frustrated. Newt decided to keep quiet, even when Rex came over to say good morning. He gave the dog a scratch on top of the head and sat down on one of the bar stools. He got up his phone, thinking he could kill some time while Percival was working. Queenie had send him around 10 messages, which was weird, even for her. Even Tina had tried to get in touch with him. They were asking if he was alright and if something had happened to him. Why shouldn’t he be alright? Before he could reply to any of them, Percival was hanging up.

“Just- just make sure they know it’s simple gossip. Rumors.” He looked to Newt, his brow knit together and an all-together worrying expression. “I need to go, I’ll call later.” He hung up the phone and placed it on the table with a defeated sigh. He ran a hand down his face, not looking at Newt.

“What happened?” Newt spoke up quietly. He knew very little about Percival’s work, but the other was clearly upset and troubled, so Newt was ready to listen and help the best he could.

Percival didn’t answer, he picked up his phone again and tapped the screen a few times before handing it to Newt.

Confused, but also curious, Newt took the device and looked at the screen. It was the same picture that Newt had seen the day before. He could feel himself turn pale when a headline showed with a picture of himself and Percival, outside of Newt’s apartment, clearly kissing each other deeply.

 _“Lone wolf finds a mate.”_ Read the headline and Newt would have found it utterly ridiculous if it hadn’t been as serious as it was. He looked up from the phone to Percival who was sitting with his head in his hands, staring into the tabletop.

Newt kept reading. It was one of those long and annoying articles that really poked into people’s private life, harshly questioning and humoring the fact that the otherwise stern and mysterious Percival Graves might be gay and if he preferred the younger model. It even said that they knew Percival had great taste, but questioning if Newt was together with him out of love or – probably – money. Newt was, luckily, kept private, his face nor name showing, but this was still very uncomfortable.

“Welcome to the world of nosey journalists.” Percival mumbled. “I am so sorry I dragged you into this.”

“Don’t say it like that, I choose it myself.” Newt turned off the screen, not wanting to see the damn thing.

“I don’t know what to say, Newt. This can’t be good for you, either.”

“They don’t know it’s me.” Newt cut in. “You don’t have to worry about me, worry about yourself. People know you, they don’t know me. That could be anybody.” Newt gestured to the phone, hoping that what he was saying would help. He had never seen Percival give up on anything, but right now the man looked hopeless.

“You can’t run a security company when people are afraid that they are dealing with a pervert, that doesn’t really make people trust you.” Percival got up, pacing the floor.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, it will work out.” Newt got up too and stopped the man in his tracks. He pulled Percival into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Percival rested his head on Newt’s shoulder and arms around the small of Newt’s back.

Newt could sense the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. He tightened his hands in Percival’s shirt, the same feelings as on the plane was returning. This could very much be the end, and if so, then he wanted to enjoy being in Percival’s arms for what might be the last time.

“Remember that there’s always a sun shining behind the grey sky.” Newt mumbled into Percival’s soft and greying hair at his temple. They both held on for a moment longer before Percival pulled away.

“We will have to be more careful, if we want this to continue.” Percival stated. “We might even-“ he took a deep breath before gathering the courage to finish it. “I don’t want this, Newt, but I think we should take a break from it, only for a little while, until they lose interest in it.”

Newt swallowed hard and looked to the floor. He crossed his arms as to hide himself a bit from the truth. He could see the logic in it, but it was stupid. Why couldn’t people just keep their bloody nose out of other’s business, for Merlin’s sake.

“I don’t what them finding out who you are and then harass you more than they already have.”

Newt nodded and took a step back. “I’ll go-“ he pointed towards the bedroom.”

“You don’t have to-“

“But I want to.” Newt cut him off. “I think you’re right, but this is a lot. I’ll call someone to pick me up.”

 

* * *

 

Tina was sweet enough to pick him up at the nearest train station. She had borrowed Jacob’s car and took Newt to her own apartment, thinking that Newt shouldn’t be alone right now. She had asked about the article and what had happened, as soon as she had made sure that Newt was okay. He did his best to tell that neither himself nor Percival felt the need for anyone to know about their relationship, but somehow it was now out in the open. He also told her that they had agreed to lay it off, at least for a while. Newt could feel a tightening lump in his throat as he repeated everything that had happened that morning.

Newt had slept on her couch that night, repaying her by getting up early to make her breakfast before she had to leave for work. At P. G. Security. What irony. When she got home, she told him that it had been quite a day. Everyone was whispering and gossiping about their CEO’s private life now. She had said that it was as if everyone only now realized that Percival was a human being like everyone else. Especially rumors that the one Percival had been seen with was someone he would pay for their company, since no one freely would spend time with a man who was only focused on his work.

Newt had frowned at that. Percival was so much more. He could see on Tina’s face that she didn’t quite know what to do with the information when Newt told her that Percival was caring and sweet. It was so distant from what she often heard and rarely saw at work.

Percival had tried to call Newt three times. Newt had watched it ring out every time, not sure as what to do or say. He didn’t reply to Percival’s texts, too. It was all just so weird. What should they talk about? But then again, it wasn’t fair to Percival, Newt just couldn’t make himself answer it.

It was only when Tina reminded him that Theseus was coming to visit him that Newt planned to head home to his own apartment. Theseus would be in New York for something important that Newt didn’t care much for, but his brother had asked if he could sleep at Newt’s and then they could be together for the week. He’d also invited Newt to that fancy show-up, even though Newt did not fit in with so many aspiring politicians and whatnots. What Newt had caught onto, it was a thing they had every January, a form of convention for newbies to show off their products and ideas for those who had the money and dedication to make it happen. Theseus had said that Newt could benefit from seeing new people that didn’t mingle solely with animals or animal-enthusiasts.

It was stupid. Newt cared a lot more for being alone right now. Besides, Newt had nothing to do at that gathering. He didn’t have money, or a fancy company, or a name with anything to it, expect sharing his last name with Theseus. At least some time with his brother would perhaps clear his mind and make him forget about Percival for a while.

No one, except Newt’s friends, knew that Newt was the one that Percival had been caught seeing with, so he at least still had his privacy. It did though explain why the lady across Percival’s house had looked at him the way she had, when Newt had strolled right in. It also explained the jogger and his judging look towards Newt. They had probably both found Newt naïve and stupid, and Percival disgusting. Newt wanted to scream. Why were humans so narrow-minded? Yes, it had started out as a fantasy to fulfill, but because Newt was younger and Percival a known face and name, then suddenly it was wrong and disgusting.

If Newt had the chance to flash it in all their faces without making Percival look worse than he already did, then he would do it. Show them all that it was a natural thing between them, a thing they wanted equally much. They were probably just jealous that Newt was the one to find Percival’s soft spot.

Or had been.

Now it was over because of them. It was like a band aid that would have to come off at some point. But this was too early and too slow. It still hurt, a lot. It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much, but it still did and Newt didn’t know how to deal with it. He didn’t want to burden his friends with it, they would think he was ridiculous and should start getting out more, meet new people and forget about the hastily flirt he had had with a man so much older than himself.

Newt walked to his own apartment, feeling like he needed the air. It was only a 20 minutes’ walk home from Tina and it weren’t too cold outside today. Newt could see his breath before him every time he exhaled in a sigh. He had so much on his mind. He wanted to sleep and do absolutely nothing.

Newt knew he was tackling this like a sad break-up, but it felt like it. Of the few boyfriends Newt had had, none of the break-ups had felt like this. They had all made him feel relief instead of sorrow, Newt had never been the type to date people, his studies were too important for him. It was time to get back on that track. It had been nearly 3 great months with Percival, but now Newt needed to clear his mind and get it together.

He would become a fantastic zoologist, travel the world, write books and explore. No time for silly romances and expensive gifts from men twice his age. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would find someone with the same passion as his, one he could travel with and get dirt under his nails with while digging for insects. Someone not Percival.

It was time to give his apartment a good cleaning. Not only because Theseus was visiting, but as a start of something new. Coincidentally right at the start of a new year, but so be it. It was childish to ghost Percival in this unmatured way, but the other had ended it – in some way – himself. Newt was only acting out on it.

Newt took off his watch without too much hesitation and went on with vacuuming, washing the floor, getting rid of dust, and scrubbing down the kitchen and bathroom. His apartment had never been this clean before, he thought as he admired the progress. It really was a good way to occupy the mind and feel like he could achieve something again.

He had earned it when he later that night flopped down to his bed and feel asleep without eating since the morning. It served as a good punishment, he vaguely thought before sleep took him and dreams filled his head. Dreams of black hair and sad, brown eyes, disappointed. He didn’t sleep well, but his body and mind was too burned out to wake up.


	7. Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Newt and Percival has a hard time talking about feelings, but a turn of events force them both into talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Chapter 7! Filled with feelings.  
> And as promised from Percival's POV. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I've also looked forward to it. 
> 
> Pneumothorax is punctured/collapsed lung. I have never tried it and I don't know anyone who has so I have done a serious amount of research. If there is something wrong with what I have wrote about it, then please tell me. :)
> 
> I might only do one more chapter and then perhaps a skip further in time, if you guys want that? Then again, please tell me. <3 Thank you so much for the support, I love making this fic and it fuels me to hear that some of you actually enjoys it too!
> 
> Now, my poor little pug is slowly waking up from being sedated, so I will go back to tell her how much I love her! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Percival knew he could have handled the whole situation better, but waking up to someone yelling at you on the phone, asking what the fuck was going on, was not exactly a great way to start the day. It only got worse from there. Endless texts and emails. Luckily most from friends or acquaintance, some asking if it was true that Percival was paying some young boy to have sex with him. Otherwise it was hate from strangers who had found him on social media, telling him that he was a disgusting man for ruining the boy’s – Newt’s – life.

It was people who knew nothing about him, only from news and the internet. It was a hard blow in the guts.

Percival had ignored everything for now, not wanting to take the discussion and might screw it all up even more. He had spoken with one of his best friends and right-hand from work, Seraphina Picquery, asking for her advice to get him out of this mess, when Newt had walked into the kitchen. He was beautiful, hair ever the mess, wearing one of Percival’s shirt, and barefooted on the cold floor. Seraphina was in the middle of telling him something, but Percival couldn’t get his eyes off Newt so he promised to call her back.

Fierce red and clear green. Young and innocent, and this was all Percival’s fault.

He would be the one to show Newt the whole ordeal, but there was no reason as for Newt to worry about everything else that was thrown at Percival. Newt had enough to deal with now, and didn’t need Percival’s problems as well.

Newt had left in such a hurry, clearly not wanting to be near Percival right now, but what else could they do but to keep it low? The last thing he wanted was to ruin Newt’s life even more, so Percival said nothing when the door closed behind Newt, leaving Percival to himself, the silence of the house maddening.

Percival had only had the courage to call Seraphina the next day. She told him what to do and what not to. She also told him not to respond to any of those texts from strangers who told him what a terrible person he was.

“I have known you for more than 20 years now, Perce. I know you better than anyone.” It had calmed him to know that someone actually believed him when he said that he and Newt had been dating. Even though it was kind of a lie. It was so hard to explain and he would never admit to her that he had met Newt on a dating side. A sugar dating website designed for people like him to fall for young boys and apparently ruin their lives while they were at it.

“I don’t know what to do. I think he hates me.” Percival sighted. He didn’t know when he had become so vulnerable. Percival had never been the type to catch feelings for others. There was a reason he had been single most of his life, only one-night stands and nothing more. His life was simply too busy for a relationship, or so he thought.

But Newt had really left an imprint on Percival. It had started out as company and maybe sex, but it had turned into something that Percival couldn’t describe.

“Right now you soldier through. Find your mysterious personality again, the one you were before all of this, and show them all that rumors can’t hurt Percival Graves.” She really put heart and soul into the speech, and Percival found himself chuckling.

“I’ll come by Saturday and make sure that you look your best for the convention, okay?” She continued, this time less theatrical but warm and friendly, making Percival relax.

“Yeah, thank you.” Percival nodded, even though she couldn’t see it.

“See you.”

“Bye, Sera.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday rolled by agonizingly slowly. Percival tried to call Newt every day but the other never replied. It was getting out of hand and Percival knew it, he just couldn’t get himself stop trying. He wanted to hear that light British accent at least once more. He would apologize. Apologize for saying they needed a break, maybe Newt had taken it personal? It was stupid.

Nearly as stupid as this.

“If you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck.” Seraphina stated as she finished painting Percival’s face with a facemask that smelled synthetically of flowers and lemon.

“Why did I agree to this?” Percival grumbled, currently laying on his back with his head resting on a pillow. He still wasn’t dressed for the night, but Seraphina promised that she had everything under control and that after all that had happened lately, Percival needed a spa day. To which Percival had had no words.

“Because you need to look handsomer than ever, and you look like shit.” She said while fixing her lipstick in a little mirror from her make-up purse.

“Harsh.”

“But true.”

She was right, but it wasn’t because Percival found it funny to stay up all night, but his mind was racing and kept him up. He had been working harder than ever lately, occupying his mind with anything he could. He had noticed the circles around his eyes, but he hardly believed that this would help. Even though it did feel kinda nice … not that he would ever admit to it.

Seraphina was looking through the little purse, only to take out some tweezers. She nipped it together a few times, making small metallic _click, click, click_ sounds. Percival glowered at her, eying the instrument.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, skeptically as she placed one hand on his hair, smoothing out his hair and skin without ruining the facemask.

“Fixing you eyebrows.”

Percival blocked her hand with his own before she could do anything with it. He stared up at her with a hard expression.

“Come on, Perce! They need it, they are massive.” She fake-whined with a smirk.

“Nothing wrong with that.” He grumbled and let go of her arm. Newt liked the way he looked and had never complained about his eyebrows so he felt no need to change that. She retreated the torture device with a devilish grin. “I agreed to the facemask, nothing more.” He raised a finger as if to scold her. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

When Percival could finally wash of the stickiness from his face, he had to admit that he actually did feel fresher than before. Seraphina had smirked knowingly before ordering him to strip and put on the suit she had laid out.

Percival did as he was told, not minding one bit that she was still in the bedroom while he was in nothing but his underwear. They had known each other for so long, they were like brother and sister now. Seraphina was also one of the only one knowing that Percival was gay. He had never felt the need to tell anyone else, giving that it wasn’t their business who he slept with. She had hopelessly tried to set him up with one or two through their time together, but what Percival could remember, one had been an awkward date and the other turned into an awkward one-night stand.

He was in his black suit with waistcoat, dusty-blue tie, red lining on the jacked, and his silver scorpions. The one had had been wearing at his and Newt’s first date. He knew better than to argue with Seraphina. Besides, the suit did look good, but it wasn’t what he had expected. He fixed his tie and neck on the shirt before turning towards her, arms out to show it off.

“I have worn this so many times. You sure about this?” Percival questioned, turning around when she gestured for him to do so. It brought back good memories of Newt, but right now those memories felt strangely sour.

“You look mean in it, and that is just what you need right now.” She smiled approvingly and got up from the bed. Percival rolled his eyes but followed her out of the bedroom without another word.

She was wearing a tight-fitting navy-blue dress that went all the way to her ankles, a huge gold and diamond necklace that covered most of her chest and matched her high-heeled shoes that made her a lot taller than him. Curse his height. Her hair was hidden under a turban, covered in golden flowers and with a bit of hair showing past her ears. She looked stunning as ever and Percival was once again reminded about how lucky he was to have her in his life. She did make this whole escapade with Newt seem less dull and sad. She didn’t know much about Newt, but he had told her about him from time to time, even before the media got to know about it too. She hadn’t judged Percival, but had simply advised him to be careful not to get hurt.

 

* * *

 

Seraphina didn’t leave Percival’s side when they first turned up to the event. Percival was used to the attention, being one of the leading businessmen and a sponsor for the whole convention made him a perfect target for questioning. Percival had always enjoyed showing up to it, it was a tradition every new year for new companies or bright-minded young people to show up and hopefully get some help from the bigger men, so to speak. It was a way for the larger companies to expand even more, buying parts in upcoming things, getting a foot inside the door and that way not only making money, but also helping newbies to start their dream.

Percival had met Credence here a few years back. He was a very talented artist who only needed the extra push for his name to go big. Percival had never really cared much about art, but Credence had caught his eye with his talent. P. Graves Security had helped him persuade his dreams and he now had a blooming atelier in New York, selling art and teaching it too.

Except this year the questioning wasn’t if Percival had any plans of helping like he had done the former years, but rather why he kept his new liaison a secret, or whether or not Percival had actually brought Newt’s company. Percival did his best to keep his temper down, telling them once again that he did not, as a matter of fact, pay for people’s company. The only time he did that was when taking a cap, which had made Seraphina discreetly hit his arm as some of the journalist had chuckled.

“Is it true that he was only 17?” a short woman with a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses pressed forward and asked Percival, a guy behind her fixing their microphone so they were sure to get the answer. Percival’s brow shot up and knit together, jaw tightening. The rest of the gang of journalist hushed when the important question was out.

“That is not true. As I have said many times now; he wasn’t a kid. He was a consented adult who chose equally to be with me, as I did with him.” He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but it might have come out as a deadly stare.  

He would have to answer as many questions as possible, if he turned them down it would only add to the curiosity. That was why Seraphina was like an angel by his side. She would happily grab his arm and excuse them as they walked away.

This was all maddening, but Percival knew that it would all hopefully be over after tonight, if he could control himself and not seem too suspicious, or hit someone. He did his best to focus on all of the newcomers, tried to get a feeling about their ideas, but his mind kept wondering about to anything but work, which was a shame, a lot of those young people had great ideas that P. Graves Security could help fond. Seraphina went off to hear more about a group of young people who was showing of something that might be important.

“Percival, old friend!” A deep, British voice called. Percival turned and was greeted with a sight he hadn’t expected.

“Theseus, good to see you.” Percival greeted the other with a firm handshake. They had gotten to know each other through the Graves family, Theseus was into politics, like the rest of Percival’s family, and the two had gotten to know each other rather quickly. Percival always made time to see Theseus whenever he was in England, which unfortunately wasn’t that often.

“Long time, no see. How is life? Apart from what I’ve heard.” Theseus lowered his voice at the last part, sensing Percival’s clear discomfort of the whole subject.

“Doesn’t matter. You didn’t mention that you would come to New York?” Percival questioned, hoping the other didn’t mind the sudden change of topic but Percival needed a change of air.

“Oh, I am terrible sorry, it all was a bit quick. My little brother lives here, and with this,” Theseus gestured out in the room, “I thought I could make a short visit.” Theseus was smiling brightly. He always did seem so happy, which was an emotion Percival hadn’t felt for a week now.

“Brother? I thought he lived in England?”

Theseus reached out and grabbed around the arm of a boy standing an armlength away, watching something. Theseus pulled him in and before he could introduce them, Percival’s eyes went wide and his jaw slack. It felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Fierce red and clear green …

“This is Newton, my brother.”

Newt was staring at Percival in the same dumb way as Percival was staring at him. Percival reached out to greet him and Newt hesitated before taking his hand.

“Newt Scamander.” He introduced again. Newt watched their hands without blinking, he was like a fragile deer caught in a cars headlight.

“Percival Graves.” He replied, his voice a lot smaller than he wanted it to be.

“I know.” Newt said offhand.

There was a beat of silence before Theseus excused himself, making his way over to someone he knew in the crowd. Oblivious to the scene happening right before his eyes.

“You can let go of my hand now.” Newt stated and Percival realized that he was, in fact, still holding Newt’s hand, brushing his fingertips lightly across the soft, pale skin of his wrist.

“Yes, sorry. My mistake.” Percival did as he was told, even though he would much rather had pulled Newt closer and held him tight, forgetting about everything that had happened.

“So, Mr. Graves. I’ve heard about your recent exploits.” Newt sent him a daring look, playing a dangerous game. “Are the rumors true?”

Percival normally thought himself quite quick-whited, but it did take him by surprise that his- no, just Newt. That Newt would pin a needle in that, after all those unanswered calls or messages.

“They are not.” Percival simply and calmly replied, hoping Newt was satisfied with his answer, but in a beat of a second Newt’s eyes turned strangely hard.

“So you regret it.”

Percival didn’t know what to say. He searched Newt’s eyes, wanting to know what was going on behind those beautiful orbs of green, but there was no help to seek there. Newt was a closed book, not showing any emotions.

“I’ll have you know, Mr. Scamander, that not once have I said that I regretted what happened between me and him.” Two could play that game. Percival found his own voice hard, the one he would use when addressing failures at work, the one that made lesser men crumble under his gaze. Newt did pull slightly back and the strangeness from his eyes was replaced with confusion. Hurt.

Seraphina chose the right moment to take Percival’s arm, dragging him away and babbling about someone he should meet. Percival gave Newt one more glance. A look that he hoped would tell Newt that he was sorry.

This day kept getting worse.

 

* * *

 

Theseus had called the next day, asking if Percival perhaps had time for a cup of tea so they could catch up. Percival had agreed, even though he kept thinking that his friend for so long was Newt’s brother. He would have to see past that and be the grown-up here. Theseus didn’t know, as far as Percival knew, that he and Newt knew each other.

Percival decided to come and get Theseus, giving that the other knew nothing about New York and Newt couldn’t exactly tell him that he knew where Percival lived. Percival already had the address, but to not seem suspicious he asked about it anyway and got a long speech about where Theseus’ little brother lived. It was stupid, but the last thing Percival needed, was for Theseus to be mad at him for having slept with Newt. Theseus was very protective of his baby brother, Percival remembered the way Theseus would tell him about him.

Percival got out of the car and was greeted by a smiling Theseus. He was pulled into a short hug and they both said hello. Percival felt anxious, but fought it down before he gave Theseus the car keys.

“Do you think I can use the toilet before we leave?”

“Sure, Newt is up there.” Theseus pointed towards the apartment building. “2nd floor, right door.”

Percival nodded before heading inside and up the stairs. This was his only chance of speaking with Newt and tell him that he’s sorry for whatever he did wrong. At least then he could perhaps sleep at night again without his thoughts eating him up.

He felt out of breath, in a weird way. Not from the stairs, he didn’t believe he was so out of shape. It hurt in his chest, but it could only be the anticipation.

He knocked on the door and didn’t wait long before Newt opened a tat, probably thinking it was Theseus who had forgotten something. Newt was about to say something but his smile fell when his eyes landed on Percival.

“Oh. You.” Newt mumbled and opened the door all the way. That had to be a good sign. He could have slammed the door, which would have been heartbreaking, to be honest.

“Can I come in?” Percival tried, giving Newt the puppy eyes without even realizing it.

Newt stepped aside for Percival to get in, then closed the door behind him. It was the first time Percival was actually inside his apartment. There was a lot more color than in Percival’s, but then again; Newt was always colorful, both in mind and outside of that. That was what made him perfectly different from himself, maybe that was even why Percival felt himself being so drawn to Newt in the first place.

“I wanted to apologize.” Percival started, not knowing what to do with himself. “What I did- I-“ He still felt out of breath, a sharp pain went through his chest. Breathtaking got a whole new meaning. What was going on?

“There is nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do.” Newts gaze kept flickering from Percival to the floor.

“Then why did you freeze me out?”

“Because, Percival,” Newt lifted his hands in defeat. “It hurt. It hurts that I can’t be with the man I want because society thinks it’s wrong. And because I was nothing more than some stupid fantasy to live out.” Newt’s throat was tightening, Percival could hear it. His eyes were getting wet too, and Percival felt himself reaching out for him but a searing pain flashed through his chest again and now it became impossible to breath.

“No, don’t!” Newt batted his hand away. “It’s fine, you don’t have to feel the same way as I do.”

Percival felt lightheaded, white spots forming before his eyes. He couldn’t breathe without it feeling like needles trying to get out of his lung from the inside. He was swaying, trying to get a hold of something.

“Percival?” Newt’s sweet, innocent voice broke through the fog. He needed to sit down before he would fall. He felt Newt’s hands grabbing his arms as he went down faster than intended, first one knee, then the other. It made Percival cough, making the sharp pain even worse.

“Percival, what’s happening?” Newt went down to his knees too. His eyes showing how scared he was and Percival hated that he was doing this to Newt. He was tightly holding in Percival, stopping him from swaying too much and possibly losing his balance.

“Lung. Hospital.” Percival had enough breath to rasp out before coughing hard and winching when the pain spread from his chest to his shoulder. Percival shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing, getting as much air down as possible without the pain becoming too unbearable. “Can’t breath-“ another coughing fit ran through him and he had to surrender to the pain.

Think of anything else, ignore the pain, breath, Percival told himself. Newt yelling out the window to Theseus. Was he crying? It sounded like it. Percival mentally slapped himself. Why did he always cause pain to the ones he cared for? Loved? He should never had gone up to Newt, he should’ve just stayed in the car. It was karma, maybe he deserved this for hurting Newt.

It was stupid to think like that, he wasn’t being punished for that, this would have happened no matter what. The doctors warned him the last time his lung got punctured, that there was a rather large chance that it could happen again.

The rest went on in a blur. Percival not quite following what was happening, but he was on his back, eyes shut, biting his tongue, and clenching his chest. He found a rhythm to gulp down air before wheezing it out through gritted teeth.

He could hear Newt panicking, he kept rambling about the ambulance being there soon, obviously trying to calm him down. Theseus was pacing the floor and kept looking out of the window.

 “Newt, please.” Percival gave him a stern pair of eyes and Newt stopped his rambling. “I’m going to be fine.” He reassured but actually doubting it whenever he coughed. Newt was sitting by his head, hand stroking his hair and for short seconds at the time, it actually felt nice, dulling the pain.

“I told you not to smoke.” Newt mumbled, glancing back down at Percival. “You are too bullheaded at times.” Percival could only find it in him to smirk back as much as he could.

“Wait, do you two know each other?” Theseus watched Percival on the floor, then side-glaring at Newt who turned red in an instant.

“You don’t get to say it like that, I didn’t know that you knew him.” Newt argued back, eyes glued on Theseus and talking about Percival like he wasn’t even there. His hand had stopped and the pain returned.

“From work, Newt. How do _you_ know him?” Theseus’ voice hit a pitch of hysteria. Newt glanced back down at Percival again, he could feel his eyes on him.

Percival opened his eyes and stared right into Newt’s green ones. It was maybe the lack of oxygen talking, but those were the most beautiful eyes Percival had ever seen. They were wet from unshed tears, the white in them turning a bit red, but they were still beautiful. Percival cursed himself when he had to close his eyes, a painful grunt escaping him with the little air he had.

Fierce red and clear green.

Was that sirens coming closer or was he dreaming, because it felt like forever before Newt instructed Theseus to go down and help them in.

He was defiantly dreaming when he felt someone kiss his forehead, whispering with a tight throat that he was sorry before Percival felt himself being elevated from the floor and onto something hard. An oxygen mask was pressed to his face and that was the best feeling Percival had felt in a while.

 

* * *

 

Percival had been rushed directly in to get the air removed. It went successfully. Newt had answered the necessary questions and it made Percival realize that after only 3 months, Newt was one of the few who actually knew him.

They wanted to keep Percival for a few days before they would remove the tube connected to his lung. There had been quite a lot of air in the wrong side of the lung and Percival was forced, against his will, to call Seraphina and tell here that he would not be able to go to work, but he trusted her to take his place until he was fit to go home.

Breathing was getting easier, but it still hurt, all the way up to his shoulder and his skin was only now turning a more normal shade instead of bluish.

He tried to rest, half sitting with his head probed on a large pillow, when the door opened. Percival though it was a nurse and if not, they would probably leave him alone when they saw that he was trying to sleep.

The nurse went over and took his hand, which he found weird when he was clearly not dead. Even though he would agree that he looked terrible. Percival squinted and saw a mop of red hair, defined face, and teeth worrying a bottom lip. Percival watched the other without a word and didn’t move.

“I am so sorry, Percy. I was stupid and childish,” Newt whispered and Percival could see him swallow before continuing; “I don’t know what I did to deserve you for the time I did, but thank you. Gosh, I’m bad at feelings.” He admitted.

Percival closed his eyes when Newt’s delicate fingers stroked over his wrist.

“That makes two of us.” Percival heard himself reply, voice hoarse and broken. Newt jumped at the surprise, hand squeezing Percival’s.

Percival slowly opened his eyes again and met Newt’s. No, it hadn’t been the lack of oxygen. Newt’s eyes really were the most beautiful in the world. This whole hospital atmosphere had turned him sappy, that must be the explanation.

They both fell quiet. Percival had so many things to say to Newt but none of them felt right at the moment. He let his eyes wonder down Newt as he stood alongside the bed, not even hiding that he obviously took all of him in. He still wondered why Newt had chosen to stay for so long with him. He was stunning, beautiful and young, smart too. He was brilliant and creative, Percival’s thoughts running of the track before Newt broke the silence.

“It told Theseus.” The ginger bit his lip, eyes getting a tiny bit wet, Percival could tell. “He didn’t take it well.”

Percival tried to sit up more, winching slightly when pain shot up in his shoulder. Percival wanted to drag Newt in and cuddle him, telling him that everything was going to be alright again, but he knew he couldn’t. Newt probably wouldn’t let him and it would be nearly impossible with his chest still hurting. If he wanted to tell him how he felt, then it had to be now.

“Newt,” Percival caught his attention, the younger looking at him with a lost look on his face. “I want you to listen to me. You don’t have to answer or feel the same way, but I need to tell you what I feel. You told me something yesterday, but I’m unsure it if was my lack of oxygen hearing what I wanted.” This only made Newt look even more confused and concerned.

“I want nothing more than for us to go back to what it was before all of this. I never thought that you would have such an impact on my life, but you have, and it made me realize that there is a lot more to life than what I am used to. I know this is sappy and probably not what you had in mind when we started this, or now, for that matter, but that’s how it is. For me, at least.”

It was all out, as good as he could, hopefully without scaring the other too much. There was so many thoughts running through Newt, it was clear as day. Percival felt the anticipation in the room while Newt was carefully choosing his words. Percival crossed his fingers that the other wasn’t planning how to let him down most gently, telling him that he hadn’t said anything yesterday when they waited for the ambulance.

“So you want it to be serious?” Newt voice was so small and fragile as his eyes searched Percival for an answer.

It was hard to get the words out, afraid of what Newt would reply to it, so Percival settled on nodding instead.

“And what about your reputation? I’ve seen now how much so little can do.” It was hurtfully typically of Newt to be more concerned about others than himself.

“I don’t care about that anymore. We can make it work. I mean, if you want to?” Percival mumbled the last part. He tried not to get his hopes too much up when a soft smile replaced the sad look on Newt’s face. He was so beautiful when he smiled and Percival found himself smiling ever so slightly, too.

“I want that.” Newt whispered. “A lot.”

“But only if you promise me that it will be official. No more hiding.” Newt continued, smile gone and replaced with something serious.

“No more hiding.” Percival copied. His mind still hadn’t caught up with it all, still thinking of all the bad things it could bring for Newt.

“But are you sure you want the attention it’ll bring?”

Newt shrugged, a sly smile playing on his lips. “I’ve never been one to do as others wanted me to. And I’ll have you in my corner, then.”

“I won’t be able to keep the hate away all the time, even though I want to.”

“I don’t want you to. That’s what made it all crash last time. We will show them that we stand together.”

Percival couldn’t help but smile at the brightness in Newt’s tone. It was a gift to see Newt light up like this again.

“And your family?” Percival mumbled.

Newt nodded shortly. “They will have to deal with it as well. Give them time.”

Now it was Percival’s time to nod. It would be chaos in the Graves family, they had already been acting up, most of them blaming Percival for being the one to trash out their name like it was nothing. This would drive them mad, but it was time for him to live his life. Newt was too young and they would both become very unpopular when shit hit the fan, but Percival was determined to make this work, and Newt seemed the same.

Percival looked around the bed before very carefully scooting over to one side. He bit his tongue to fight down the pain threatening to flare up before gesturing for Newt to come up beside him.

Newt shook his head negative. “No, no, no, I don’t want to cause you more pain than necessary.”

“Oh, come on, you won’t.” Percival reassured him. “Just don’t put any pressure on me and I’ll be fine. Even more fine, I’m sure it’ll help me recover.” He winked at Newt who turned red in the face before carefully climbing up to lay at his side. Percival slowly wrapped the arm on his not-injured side around Newt, pulling him in to kiss his hair.

“Don’t ever scare me like this again, Percy.” Newt mumbled into his neck. He was pressed up against his side and none of them were very comfortable, but none of them wanted to move right now.

“I’ll do my best, darling.” Percival mumbled into the red hair, taking in the smell of Newt. It was calming. Everything about Newt made Percival feel so much better. Newt really were his soft spot and even though it was a scary though that Percival didn’t want to say out loud, he thought that the tingling emotion that bubbled inside of him might even be love.

A word that Percival had never used towards another person. It was dangerous to feel this way and he kept it private, at least for now. There was no reason for him to scare Newt even more with his suffocating feelings. He was exhausted and looked forward to getting home, which would hopefully be in a few days and hopefully with Newt back by his side.

Now he just had to cross his fingers and hope that Newt meant the things he had said, or else all of this could turn into a terrible disaster.


	8. Stuggling for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing up for that dating site had been the best thing Newt had ever done. All the things that had happened to them was all worth it, as long as Newt had a safe space in Percival’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! :'D The ending is near!
> 
> This has really been a fun thing to write and once again; Thanks for the support! I would like to write one last chapter, showing a few years out in the future, but only if some of you wants it? <3
> 
> I hope it wasn't awfully cliché, even though there is a lot of things in it that is cliché, but don't judge! If you are reading this, then you surely must have liked some of it. Or I do hope so, otherwise that would be a serious waste of time. :D 
> 
> But thank you again, please tell me what you think and if you want that little snip into the future! <3

”So this is it? New York’s most handsome bachelor-businessman is settling down?” The interviewer asked. He was a bit older than Newt, his beard trimmed perfectly and he was quite good looking, except he sat opposite Percival, who was stunning, and nothing really compared to him.

“P. Graves Security will run as good and hard as ever, this time with my very beautiful partner by my side.” Percival calmly answered.

“And very young, not to forget.” The man nagged on. Newt was watching from behind the scene, biting his lip nervously when Percival nodded with a smirk. The screen behind them changed into a recent photo of him and Percival, Percival sitting on a stool, eyes straight ahead with that killer stare, fixing his jacked. His suit was all black, the shirt white. Newt was standing right behind him, one hand on Percival’s shoulder, the other a bit down on his chest. Newt was in a dark brown suit with a white shirt. They were a hard contrast to each other, but it only showed their differences. It had been nerve racking to be at the photoshoot, but they had all been so kind and help Newt through it, making it a good experience.

“Quite a gap between you two. But he is stunning. I think most of us would lie if we said differently.” The audience laughed at the comment and Newt felt his face heat up. It was so weird to be the center of such attention.

“A few days, you could say.” Percival turned his attention from the interview and out to the audience. “But I’m not sharing, I can tell you that.” That only made them laugh again.

“I know for a fact that it came as a surprise to most when you came out homosexual.”

“No one ever asked what I preferred so I didn’t exactly “come out” when Newt and I became official. I simply like my private life private.”

Newt was still fascinated with the way Percival could charm everyone. He was smiling and people believed that it was genuine, but Newt could see the tiredness in his eyes from answering the same questions, only asked differently.

“Then why keep it secret for three months? And why come out now, if I may ask?”

“Well, most people want a little time to get to know each other before taking the next step, or maybe I am just old fashioned.” Percival shrugged and waited with continuing until the audience was quiet again. “And nosey people like yourself kind of forced us to take that step.” Percival said it with a smile, flashing his white teeth but there was something sharp to it. Newt found himself grinning at that reply that obviously left the young man speechless. Newt wasn’t one to seek revenge, but they had deserved a snark reply for that one.

“I think I talk for everyone when I ask; how did you two meet?”

Percival gave a low snort. “Newt and I made an agreement to keep that between ourselves. Some memories are better when kept a secret.”

“So are any of the rumors true, then? Simple yes or no question.” The interviewer gestured toward the audience who gave a low _“uh”_ at the boldness.

“That depends. We get a lot of suggestions; mutual friends or common hobbies, Newt being an escort, randomly meeting on the street.” Percival gave a soft sigh. “Dating sites, even.”

 

* * *

 

His mother had been very sad and tried to talk Newt out of it, saying that it wouldn’t last and that Percival was taking advantage of him. She even went as far as saying that this whole homosexual-phase would have to stop eventually. Theseus had been furious, particularly yelling at him that Percival was too old.

Percival had held him tight that night, none of them sleeping as Newt sobbed into his neck after Newt had panicked, crying that he couldn’t take it anymore. “They will accept it, Newt. They love you and just wants to take care of you.” Percival had stroked his hair and kissed his face until Newt was too tired to cry and had fallen asleep, sniffling and sobbing ebbing out slowly.

The Graves family had said that they would never accept Newt as a part of the family but Percival had just shrugged, saying they didn’t matter and that Newt wasn’t exactly missing out on anything from not meeting them.

Both families now hated them and the first month had been a lot of mixed feelings. There was though a surprisingly large amount of people telling them that they should keep at it and that nothing should stop them from their happiness.

Queenie had shrieked loudly when Newt had told them all that he and Percival was together and dating now, officially. Jacob and Tina had been a little more concerned but both had told him that they supported his choice and would do anything to help them. They had all met, only shortly but it had gone surprisingly well. Newt had thought it would be awkward, but Percival had of course been as sweet as ever and made a good first impression on Newt’s friends.

Queenie and Percival had really hit it off together. With Queenie studying design and tailoring, she fell right into Percival’s taste, and Percival with his sense for fashion – which Newt often teased him about – Queenie adored him. They were like siblings with a common interest in fashion and Newt had to roll his eyes whenever they would start chatting. It was a relief that at least his best friends liked Percival. Queenie and Jacob had even invited Percival to their wedding, which Percival had said he would gladly attend.

Newt had also had the honor of meeting Madam Picquery, who was intimidating but Newt did his best to make a good impression on her. He could see why Percival liked her. They were very alike, and now Newt could see why people were keeping their distance when the two of them were working together. Newt usually kept his distance when they were together. He also had the feeling that Picquery simply tolerated him but not exactly liked him.

He was rarely at his own apartment. Percival had to cancel his trip to England, giving that the doctors had forbidden him. His lung would most likely puncture again if he didn’t wait till he was fully recovered, especially if he considered flying. They had arranged for Percival to visit when he was fully well. He felt complete whenever he was with Percival, silly as it sounded.

Most of Newt’s things were at Percival’s, Newt was there all the time anyways. Alice, the housekeeper was so nice and pampered Newt as much as Percival did. She accepted them as a couple right from the get-go. She was like a sweet little grandmother who kept making sure that Newt ate, always saying that he was too skinny and needed it. Luckily, they had only once been disturbed by her. It was past her work hour so they both thought that she was gone. Percival had thrown Newt onto the couch, tongues tangling together while Percival all but ripped open Newt’s shirt. Alice’s innocent little voice had called through the living room. Both had stopped, lips still comically sealed when Percival hummed back to her.

There was quiet for a while before Alice had replied; “Oh my! I am so sorry, Mr. Graves!” apparently sensing that it wasn’t the right day to stay at work late.

“It’s okay, eh- … Alice.” Percival had mumbled back and Newt’s cheeks turned red by the memory. That had been so embarrassing and a real mood-kill, but it was something to laugh about now.

“Why do you turn so red in the face?” Percival broke his stream of memories with a kiss to his shoulder, arms wrapping around him from behind.

“I was just think of how much better you look without clothes on.” Newt turned a page in his book. Percival replied with a small _“oh”_. His hands made their way to the hem of Newt’s t-shirt, running his hand under it and caressingly making their way up his torso. Percival’s fingers ran over one of Newt’s nipples, the pink bud turning hard in an instant. Newt leaned his head back onto the other’s shoulder and gave a content sigh.

Percival’s other hand made its way into Newt’s jeans, cupping him while he was still soft. His body was slowly showing interest, a low moan breaking through his lips when Percival twisted one of his nipples between two fingers.

“I have to study, Percy.” Newt sighted, even though his body was already giving into the other’s gentle touch.

“Take a break, darling.” Newt felt a kiss pressed to his ear. Percival stopped his ministrations and urged Newt up, turned him around so he was half sitting at the dining table.

“Not here, then. Your lung can’t take it.” Newt chuckled when Percival rolled his eyes. “2 more weeks, and I’ll stop my constant nursing.”

Percival took his hands and guided them both towards the couch, dropping down to it with Newt on top of him. Newt chuckled when he was pulled down into a kiss, Percival pulling at his t-shirt to get it off him. Newt helped him, breaking the kiss but returning it as soon as the shirt was gone. Newt settled on unbuttoning Percival’s shirt, slowly revealing pale, white skin. A little round scar was forming underneath the long one, still red and healing. Newt carefully ran his fingers over both.

Their kiss turned wet and slobby, Percival ran his fingers through Newt’s red mop of hair, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. Newt’s hand roamed Percival’s chest, nails digging in. Percival’s touch always sent Newt’s heart fluttering.

It didn’t take long before they had freed each other’s hard members, stroking the other’s. Newt gave a soft whine when Percival kissed down his throat, hand snugly around his cock. Newt concentrated hard on bringing Percival pleasure too.

Newt came with a broken moan, Percival nibbling at his throat. He took a deep breath before turning his attention to Percival again, stroking harder when he could hear the older one nearing his climax. Newt learned down and licked over the shell of Percival’s ear.

“Come for me, Daddy.” He whispered, or more like moaned, into Percival’s ear, sending him over the edge in an instant.

When they both came down from their high, they stared down at each other, none of them saying a word. A lazy smile was playing on Newt’s lips. It was like they were enjoying the afterglow together, taking in the things that had happened.

“Move in with me.” Percival blurred out and it took Newt with surprise.

“What?” He confusedly asked, frozen in his tracks.

“I mean- only if you-”

“Yes.” Newt cut in before the other could get second thoughts. Percival’s eyes lit up like he couldn’t believe that Newt had actually agreed.

 

* * *

 

It had given a lot of life to the huge house when Newt had moved his few belongings into the house. He had also taken over the small garden. It was now blooming with colorful flowers everywhere, one of the corners filled with different kinds of berries and vegetables, small fruit trees planted and growing nicely. Before Newt, it had been grass without anything else. Low maintenance, as Percival had put it.

Newt could often see Percival leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and watching Newt as he made his way through the garden. Newt acted like nothing was going on, letting Percival think that he hadn’t noticed the way he was taking him in. Rex would follow Newt around, poking his big nose in every plant Newt was touching. Newt would have to push him back a little with a chuckle whenever the big dog would try to help him. More than once had he snapped a plant with his big paw, but Newt couldn’t blame him, he was just helping his mama.

That spoiled dog had really become their child.

They had only been together for a little over 5 months now. Even Queenie had asked if it was a smart idea that they had moved together and said that he and Percival might be moving too quickly. It would be hard for Newt to find a new apartment that close to the university and with such low rent as the old one, if they would break up.

Queenie had also mentioned his family, asking him how he was dealing with them.

“They’ll get used to it at some point. If not, then I have Percival.” It was a sore topic, his family, but if they treated Newt the way they had when he had told them about Percival, then he was sorry to say that he didn’t need them. He missed them terribly much and tried to call both his mother and Theseus, but no matter what he said, they changed the subject to Percival.

The last time Newt had spoken to his brother was when he told him that he was moving in with Percival. Theseus sighed loudly and Newt knew that he wouldn’t like what was to come.

“And then what are you going to do when he gets tired of you and kicks you out? You gonna live on the street then?”

“Why should he kick me out?”

“I have known Percival for a long time, Newt. You barely know him!”

“Well, obviously you don’t know him at all, considering how long you have called yourself his friend.” Newt snarked back. Percival was sitting across for him, currently working on something on his laptop but he was listening to what Newt was talking about. Silently giving Newt support.

It was mentally exhausting. At least the media had lost interest in them and most of their lives was back to normal, except Newt enjoyed being able to hold Percival’s hand and steal a kiss without having to hide all the time. It was worth it, Newt kept telling himself.

When they were finally done arguing and had hung up, Newt placed his phone on the table and went outside without a word. Newt flopped down on one of the chairs in the garden. His throat tight but he fought it down. It only took a moment before Percival slowly made his way towards Newt and got down on his knees in front of him. Percival took his hand and kissed it. Newt had to swallow down hard, crying didn’t solve anything.

“I don’t think I can’t take it anymore.” Newt found himself confessing, his voice low and trembling.

“You know I will always support you, Newt.” Percival turned Newt’s gaze up with a finger under his chin. “I love you.”

“You do?” Newt whispered. He knew it, he loved Percival too, but they had never said the words out loud until now.

Percival nodded. “More than anything, and I will help you as long as you’ll accept my help.”

This time Newt nodded. “I love you too.” He replied with a sniffle and a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Percy, are you ready?” Newt called from the garage. The other’s bags were packed in the car and he was soon ready for his business trip to London. He would only be gone for a few days, but it would be strange to be alone in the house for the first time.

Percival was fixing his tie when he joined Newt by the car.

“How do I look?” he asked before checking himself in the window of the car.

“You look perfect, now stop fussing.” Newt got into the driver’s seat and turned on the engine.

Percival got in besides him. “You sure you will be alright alone? I won’t be able to call you or reply to texts before I’m on my way home.” He looked concerned. Newt chuckled with a slow nod.

“Yes, I’m sure I can handle myself.” Newt smiled as he drove out of the garage and headed towards the airport. Newt only rarely drove Percival’s car, but he was going to be alone for a few days, so he could might as well start now while he had the chance of panicking with Percival able to calm him down. Newt had never been terrible good at traffic.

Percival was going to London to show off P. Graves Security and hopefully form a working alliance between New York and London. He had plans of opening a whole department in England, but he needed to know if it would work first. He had asked it Newt would join him, but he was too busy with reports and assignments for uni.

It was early Sunday morning so the traffic wasn’t too bad as they found a parking spot at the airport and together made their way inside. Newt bit his tongue and took Percival’s hand, shoulders bumping together as they walked. It was already bloody warm outside, around 21 Celsius already and the day was only starting. Newt did not envy Percival who had opened his suit jacked already. At least London was a little colder, so he wouldn’t die of overheating.

Percival stopped and checked the time. Then he moved his arm behind Newt’s back to pull him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You sure you’re going to be alright?”

Another kiss before Newt could reply. “Yes, I’m very sure.” He tried to contain his smirk. It was sweet that Percival felt such a need to take care of him. Newt wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and ignoring the few stares send their way.

“But I will miss you.” He mumbled against Percival’s neck. He closed his eyes and gave a deep exhale.

“I’ll call you when I react London. You can text but I am not sure if I get time to write back.” Percival explained for the hundredths time. This was ridiculous, he wasn’t going out to war, it was only three and a half days, to be exact.

“Don’t stress about it, I’ll be fine. I promise.” Newt kissed his nose. “Now, kiss me goodbye and get to your plane before it leaves without you.” Newt smiled at him and he got a smile in return before Percival captured his lips in a passionate but discreet kiss.

“Travel safe.” Newt whispered and kissed his cheek, unwinding his arms around the other.

“Take care, darling. Call if anyth-“

“Percival. Go.” Newt chuckled before stepping back.

Percival sighted before saying a final goodbye and turned to the gate. Newt stood and watched him until the disappeared in the crowd. He then made his way towards the parking lot again, a smile on his lips that even the old lady who disbelievingly stared at him couldn’t take away from him. It wasn’t Newt’s problem that she didn’t like anything else but heterosexuality. Or maybe the fact that Newt was young compared to Percival. Either way, Newt didn’t care as he made his way to the car.

 

* * *

 

Newt had received a call from Percival when he landed. They had kept it short, Percival was exhausted after the journey and he would only get a few hours of sleep before he was going to a meeting where he would present the company and hopefully make a good deal. Newt was sure it would be no hardship. P. Graves Security was very popular in New York and Percival was charming and knew what he was doing.

It had been weird to be all alone in such a big house. Alice had been there for a few hours but Newt was occupied with writing his assignment. When she came to him with tea for the third time, Newt had told her with a warm smile that he appreciated her kindness, but he did have legs. Alice had waved a hand at him, telling him that she didn’t mind a break from her normal routine.

Newt’s routine was messed with when Jacob had called him, saying that his mini-van had broken down on his way home from someone, two hours away from his apartment.

“I really hate to ask, Newt, but is their anyway you or Percival could help me out?” He carefully questioned, worried that he was disturbing them.

“Percival is away, but I can come and get you, no problem. But it is a bit of a ride, so you’ll have to wait.”

“No, I know that. Thank you, I really owe you.” Newt rolled his eyes at that with a smile. Jacob didn’t owe him anything, he would have done that same for him.

Newt kissed Rex goodbye and went out to the car. He picked up Queenie and Tina on the way so the ride would be more enjoyable and they could make a trip out of it. It was late afternoon and both sisters had the rest of the day off work, so it was no problem for them to join him on his little rescue operation.

Queenie had yelled shotgun when she saw the Bentley. She was such a child and had right away started touching buttons, making Newt slap her fingers and telling her to stop it before she broke anything.

“It’s not mine, Queenie. Stop that.” He said as he closed the glove compartment in front of her with a snap.

“I’m not destroying anything, relax.” She quipped. “It’s just a car.”

“Stop it anyway.”

From there the subject turned to the wedding in a couple of months. Most was already set, but Queenie still felt like something was missing. Newt and Tina did the best their best to reassure her that everything was fine and that there still was time to get it all perfect.

They had finally reacted the workshop were Jacob was waiting. He jumped right in and sighed when the cool air from the aircon hit him.

“I love you, man. Thank you.” Jacob exclaimed, and bend in between the front seats to awkwardly hug Newt and then give Queenie a light kiss.

“And this car …” Jacob looked as stunned as both girls had when they got inside. “Your boyfriend is awesome.”

“It’s not mine.” Newt pointed out.

“Still.” Jacob then made Newt realize why he and Queenie was so perfect together, when he, too, started probing around.

 

* * *

 

It had been quiet and boring without Percival, but that only made Newt even happier when he went to pick him up at the airport. As soon as Newt could see him, he hurried over to wrap himself around the handsome man. Percival looked tired but he still hugged Newt tightly and kissed his hair with a chuckle.

“I’m happy to see you too, darling.” Percival said and took Newt’s hand. “Let’s get home so I can get a shower and then hold you properly.” He murmured and they made their way out together.

Rex was so happy to see Percival that he looked like a puppy ready to pee on the floor. It warmed Newt’s heart when he realized that Percival really was everything he had ever wanted in a man. When he was done saying hello to his dog, he turned to Newt and gave him a kiss deep enough to take Newt’s breath away. Tongues gliding together and Newt found himself breathlessly moaning into the other’s mouth. He craved his touch but it was still in the middle of the day, he could wait till later when Percival wasn’t as exhausted.

Newt broke the kiss to get air again. “Go take a shower, you smell.” Newt snickered, pulling away from Percival so the other could get past him.

“Thanks, you really know how to make a man feel special.” Percival laughed and made his way to the bedroom.

Newt got back to his laptop at the bar table in the kitchen. The table was covered in books and documents, he and his computer in the middle of it all. He could hear the water running from the in-suite bathroom. Even though Percival wasn’t at his side right now, it still felt good to know that he was home. Newt had never thought he would get so attached to another person, but here he was. He had felt homesick, but not for wanting to get back to England, but for Percival to return home.

After half an hour Percival waddled back into the kitchen. His hair still wet, naturally falling back and parting a bit. He was wearing his reading glasses; orange and black thin rimmed with nearly completely round glass. The white t-shirt he was wearing was perfectly fitting around his chest and it made Newt’s mouth water.

“I’ve gained weight.” Percival announced with a small frown.

“It’s because you finally quitted smoking.” Newt stated with a smirk. “I can’t see it, but if it’s annoying you, then start working out. I would gladly watch you doing push-ups.” Newt bit his lip playfully, eying Percival up and down. The other huffed with a smile.

“Or I could fuck you good twice a day.” He placed both hands on the table, predatory smirk on his lips.

“I would like to see you try, old man.” Newt teased. Percival made his way behind him, a hand making its way to hold around his throat, a little pressure as he forced Newt to lean back.

“Low blow, don’t you think, boy?” He lowered his voice in that seductive way that always made Newt weak in the knees.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Newt replied, eyes locking with Percival’s.

The heated moment between them was destroyed when Newt’s phone rang in front of him. Percival removed his hand around Newt’s throat as they both eyed the device. Theseus’ name brightly showing.

“You should take it.” Percival kissed his temple.

“I don’t know, that rarely brings anything good.” Newt doubted.

“I have a good feeling about it. I’ll stay right here.” Percival sat down beside him and took his hand that wasn’t holding the phone. Newt took a deep breath before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Newt.” Theseus sounded sad. Newt looked to Percival.

“Am I disturbing you?” He asked and Newt replied with a soft no.

“I have spoken to mother and we have been discussing you and- and Percival.”

Newt rolled his eyes and was about to ask Theseus to shut up and leave it be, but Percival gave his hand a soft squeeze. Theseus continued.

“I wanted to say that we support it. We had no right to say the things we did. I am sorry, Newt.”

Newt stared at Percival who raised a brow, suddenly looking concerned with Newt’s expression.

“I don’t know what to say, Theseus. It has been hard enough without my family hating us too.” Newt refused to forgive them without letting them know how he felt. He would accept their apology, though. Inside he was screaming with joy that they had finally accepted them as a pair.

“We were both scared, we care for you, Newt.” Theseus sigh. “I know that Percival treats you well, I just needed a reminder. Both mum and I love you, we always have and we always will, so please, I don’t expect you to forgive us right away, but at least consider our apology.”

Newt had never been one to carry his anger for long, so he thanked Theseus before they said their goodbye’s. Newt promised to call him later and their mother, too. He wanted to hear it from her as well, that was only fair, Newt thought.

He put down the phone and looked star struck at Percival who had a pleased smile on his lips.

“They apologized, saying that they were ready to accept us.” Newt said slowly, Percival’s smile only grew larger.

“What did you do, when you were in England?”

Percival was still holding his hand, his eyes on them as he spilled out the truth.

“I’ve seen how upset you were and I know your family means a lot to you, so I first visited Theseus to talk to him. Telling him how much you mean to me. It wasn’t easy, that brother of yours is quite stubborn.” Newt couldn’t help but smile at that. It ran in the family.

“He then took me out to see your mother. Wonderful woman that really cares for you. I thought it would help if she at least knew who I was, so I told her the same as I had Theseus. Also stubborn, but I did my best.”

Newt dried his eyes with the back of his other hand before he jumped into Percival’s arms. He tightly wrapped himself around him, sniffling into his neck and thanking him.

“I want to see you happy, darling.” Newt silenced him with a kiss right on the mouth.

“I love you so, so much, Percy.” Newt sobbed out with a bright and thankful smile.

“I love you, Newt.” Percival pulled him closer, cradling him and carefully rocking them both as they held onto each other.

Signing up for that dating site had been the best thing Newt had ever done. All the things that had happened to them was all worth it, as long as Newt had a safe space in Percival’s arms.


	9. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sequel on the relationship between Percival and Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, hi!
> 
> Sorry to those of you who read it all the way to chapter 8, thinking it was done, but I so wanted to make a sequel, and I know I could just add it like another work, but I think it's better if it is read with the other 8 chapters! 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this, too. I had fun writing it, it's pure happiness for our two lovebirds! :D 
> 
> So sorry again, but thanks for the support everyone!

It had been 6 years already, 2 of them as married, even though it still felt like yesterday that Percival had seen Newt for the first time. His red hair untamable, as it still is, and his eyes wild, filled with a child-like wonder and a hunger for knowledge. That was one of the many things that Percival admired most about his partner.

Percival loved the way Newt made coffee for him every morning while he shaved, the way the other made it just on the right side of too bitter. The way he would scrunch up his freckled nose when Percival would take the first blissful sip. Percival had never been the most talkative person, especially not in the morning, but Newt never seemed to mind. They would enjoy the little conversation about when the other would be home and if something important would happen today, then Newt would get up, kiss Percival on the cheek – because he doesn’t like the coffee-breath, he would say with a chuckle – and then he would dash of to work, leaving Percival who would fondly and not at all accidentally look at his ass as he makes his way out.

Newt had graduated the year they married, officially a zoologist now. He did spend a lot of hours at his work, but so did Percival. It only made the evenings so much better, when they could finally lay back in each other’s arms and talk about their day. Percival had never though that the domestic life was something for him, but he loved every second of it.

Newt’s family had accepted Percival as their brother and son-in-law, and they did their best to visit England as often as possible. There had been a funny feeling in the air the first few times, but they had all learned to see pass that. Theseus and Percival were back to the way things were before he found out about Percival and Newt. Newt’s mother had even gotten so used to Percival, that she would disappointingly ask where he was if Newt visited without him. It had been her idea for them to get married. She had said that it had always been her dream to see one of her boys getting married and that she would be the happiest woman on earth, if it could be celebrated on her farm. Neither Newt nor Percival had spoken further of the whole wedding-subject from there.

The proposal had been as cliché romantic as Percival could make it. He knew that Newt fancied the old-school romantic way over the biggest and flashiest ways, so Percival had left work early, a simple gold ring in his pocket with their names engraved into the underside of it, and headed home to set it all up. Alice had the day off, she was still truthfully helping, not that they needed it now, but she was getting older, she loved them like a second mother too, and she needed the money, Percival knew that.

Percival had scattered rose pedals everywhere. The floor from the door near the kitchen to the living room, all the way over to the fireplace was covered in red. A bottle of wine was ready at the table in front of the fire, two glasses waiting, candles on every possible surface. If Newt said no, it would be terrible awkward to act like it was all cool, so he crossed his fingers and bit his lip when he heard the door close.

Percival was waiting by the fire without a word as Newt made his way into the kitchen, placing his keys on the counter as always.

“Why’s there-“ Newt’s eyes followed the pedals before he himself moved to follow them. “Percival, what’s going on?” His face was hard to read, eyes gleaming with something questioning. He slowly made his way over to Percival, only stopping an arm’s reach from him.

Percival had planned so many things to say but he found himself nervous and speechless. He didn’t have another plan, if Newt would say no. They hadn’t spoken of marriage, Newt had never said a thing about it so Percival had no clue as to whether or not the other wanted this.

“Newt, I-“ Percival trailed of, his face turning pale. “I love you, more than anything. I love every second of our time together and- and I hope that you will stay by my side forever.” He swallowed audible before continuing; “I have no idea how to put this, but,” He took out the box from his pocked and got onto one knee, opened the box and held it out for the other. The dimmed light from the candles glimmering in the gold.

Newt covered his mouth with both hands, eyes going large. He kept moving his gaze from Percival to the ring, then back.

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, will you marry me?”

Tears had fallen from Newt’s eyes and Percival had been sure that he had fucked it all up, until the other had laughed out a sobbing yes.

Percival was sure that that was the happiest moment of his life, but seeing Newt on their wedding day, a year later, had topped it. Percival wasn’t the type to cry, and even though Seraphina still teased him with it, he was stubborn, saying he didn’t cry, his eyes was only wet from squinting at the sun.

The wedding had been on Newt’s mother’s farm, only the nearest of their friends and Newt’s family had been invited. Percival had deliberately not said a word to his own family, they still didn’t accept Newt as a part of Percival now.

The honeymoon had been just as cliché. Percival had taken Newt to Vienna shortly after the wedding and if Percival closed his eyes, he could still feel the weight of Newt against his body, as they slowly danced on the balcony of their hotel room, music playing somewhere in the small streets. They had lazily rocked against each other, enjoying the moment and the feeling of being husband and husband was settling in.

Shortly after they had arrived back at New York, had they received a letter from Percival’s parents, inviting both him and Newt to the annually family get-together, now that Newt was officially part of the Graves family. Percival had tried to talk Newt out of it, but he had insisted on meeting them. That could might as well be the first and last time he would ever get the chance.

It had been an utter nightmare. Percival’s family had mocked and teased in their ever-knowing snobbish way, saying that Percival was a fool and that Newt clearly was a child, if he thought he could make a living out of petting animals. Newt had sourly laughed, which had surprised Percival – and the rest of his family. Percival had kept his arms possessively around Newt, as he jokingly said, that of course they were all right, the only reason he chose to be with Percival was because of his wealth. He had said it all with that sweet, yet dangerous gleam in his eyes, poking Percival with his elbow and making the most of his family silent, not knowing what to say when it clearly didn’t bother Newt at all.

They had decided that they were better of leaving, when one of Percival’s uncles really took a liking on Newt, saying that it was about time that, and Percival would quote him; “Someone showed those blood-sucking vampires how to behave.”

Hopefully, they wouldn’t be invited again.

 

* * *

 

Percival was enjoying the warm sun out in the small garden. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, his skin already tanned nicely, compared to Newt still snow-white skin. Newt had been working for a few hours, but insisted on coming home early to celebrate this day, which wasn’t at all special from any other days.

The older one was dangerously close to sleeping, when a light and happy voice woke him, followed by a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.” Newt said before climbing up onto Percival’s lap. Percival only groaned back. It was stupid. A few years back, he didn’t mind getting older, now it only reminded him of what an old man he was, compared to Newt.

“I really hoped you’d forgotten.” Percival replied with a smirk, which got him a small peck on the lips. His hands found their way to Newt’s hips, the others weight was pleasant, if not a bit erotic, but that he should probably save for later.

Newt rolled his eyes. “How could I forget your birthday? 48 and still very handsome.” He bit his lips playfully, knowing well what it did to Percival.

“Stop that, now I feel old.”

“17 years and 8 months more than me, so stop pouting.” Newt kissed him again and Percival couldn’t help but smile back. “Besides, you’re like fine wine.”

“Dusty and my _cork_ has a hard time getting up?”

“Better with age.” Newt laughed, his cheeks turning red at Percival’s not at all appropriate answer. “I think your _cork_ works rather nicely.” He mumbled, making the both of them chuckle.

Percival pulled him down, stealing a passionate kiss from the other. He sighed into Newt’s mouth when he moved his hips over Percival’s slowly waking manhood. Newt gave him access when Percival licked across his lips. Tongues massaging against each other before they broke apart for air. Percival tightened his grip around Newt’s hips.

“Oh! I nearly forgot!” Newt bolted upright, grinding down hard against Percival’s erection.

Percival opened his mouth, his brow knitting together when a slight pain shot through his poor member. “Careful-!”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Newt hastily replied, “I got your present.”

“I told you not to give me anything.”

“Oh, don’t you start. You always spoil me so much that it’s crazy, Percy.”

“No, I don-“

“When I turned 28, you took me to Australia, and Bali when I turned 29.” Percival was about to open his mouth to protest when Newt held up a finger, making him silent. “30, you surprised me with a trip to the Galapagos.” He said the name so slowly, like it would be hard for Percival to comprehend it otherwise. “31, French Polynesia.” He looked at Percival like he couldn’t even believe it himself. Percival likes spoiling him, and Newt loves to travel. Percival always made sure that there at some point was involved observing exotic animals, making the trip worth it when Newt’s eyes would light up like a child at Christmas.

Before Percival could defend himself, Newt leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick over the shell of Percival’s ear, making his eyes roll back.

“You’re present is in the bedroom.” Newt whispered, lips moving against his ear and he sucked on the lope before scooting off Percival’s lap.

Percival found himself holding his breath, his eyes glued to Newt’s backside as he strolled into the house. His mouth was slightly open, his throat dry. He could see the obvious tent in his shorts as he too got up and trailed after Newt like an excided puppy.

His innocent, caring Newt could out of nowhere turn into this flirtatious minx that only Percival got to see. Percival was normally the one to do the talking in bed, but through the years, Newt had become dirtier and less shy in voicing his desires.

They weren’t afraid of trying new things, both wanting to try nearly everything. Normally Percival would be the dominant and Newt would be submissive. They did try to change from time to time, but they always ended up with Newt being the one receiving. A few times Percival had been bottom, but where Newt loved to have something inside of him when he came, Percival never really learned to enjoy it. No matter how careful or teasing Newt would be, it only brought back bad memories from past relationships. It was uncomfortable or sometimes even painful because he couldn’t get himself to relax enough, forcing them to stop. If Newt wanted it, Percival would do it, but he couldn’t stay hard and he would have to focus on anything else than the engorged member pumping inside of him.

When Newt turned around to smirk at him, Percival once again forgot how to breath.

 

* * *

 

Newt was on all four in the bed when Percival caught up with him. He stretched backwards, arms over his head, chest to the bed, and ass in the air like a cat. A dangerous cat with a sneaky plan, Percival could tell by the gleam in his eyes. He invitingly wiggled before the older one.

Percival stepped closer, hands reaching out for firmly grab his plump backside. “How did you know this was what I wished for?” he rasped, fingers kneading the still clothes clad flesh.

“It only gets better if you unwrap it.” Newt cheeks blushed and Percival felt a primal need to ruin that look completely.

Newt sat up on his knees, back to Percival. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it slowly over his head. Milky skin showing and Percival couldn’t stop his hands from sliding up his sides. He took in the beautiful sight before him as Newt threw the clothing on the floor. Next he turned his attention to opening his pants, the sound of the zipper slowly going down was the only thing in the room. Percival sucked in a breath when Newt’s elegant, long fingers shimmied the pants down to his midthigh, only his briefs covering him now.

Percival’s hands still roamed his sides, touching his soft skin when Newt slowly fell onto his hands again, pushing his ass against Percival’s achingly hard erection.

“Don’t you wanna see your present, Daddy?” He teased with his most soft voice. Percival swallowed dry, his throat making an audible click. His fingers trailed down his sides, Newt’s skin forming goosebumps. He reached the elastic and slowly pulled down, continuing the teasing way Newt had removed the rest of his clothing.

He heard himself groan when his eyes caught what Newt had been hiding. A wide, clear diamond with the engraving _“Daddy’s property”_ underneath in pink, it all shiny with lube, clearly the head of a black butt plug. Percival ran his fingers over the diamond, pushing lightly and earning a sigh from Newt.

“How long’ve you been wearing this?” Percival found himself asking while he toyed with the end. Turning and twisting it a bit.

“Since-“ a gasp destroyed Newt’s sentence when Percival gave it a little pull. “Put it in before I left work.”

Percival pulled more, still careful and slow, but soon Newt’s rim started to stretch and show the plug. It was larger than any of the other they had and Percival thanked whomever was to thank when it gave a wet pop, the plug out and his hole winking at the loss. Newt mewled so cutely. Percival inspected the toy. It had to be at least 2 ½ inches wide. It was wet with lube, but Percival still gathered some of it from around Newt’s rim to spread over the wide toy.

“Spread yourself for me.” Percival instructed, watching Newt lay down on his chest, hands reaching behind himself to pull his cheeks apart. It was lewd and perverse, but Percival loved every second of it, as he worked the toy slowly into the gaping hole. He stopped halfway to admire the thin-stretched rim, Newt’s moans were like music to his ears. It easily went inside.

Percival’s hands covered Newt’s and pulled him open even more, smirking at the pink writing under the diamond.

“Like your gift, Daddy?” Newt breathily asked, looking back at him.

Percival purred deep down. “I love it, darling.” His other hand working down his own shorts to free his cock.

He reached underneath Newt to stroke his semi-hard member while he searched for the lube at the nightstand. Newt moved into his hand like he was touch-starved, sighing with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Percival poured a generous amount of lube over himself, stroking it in the same rhythm he was working Newt’s. When he had himself under control, he reached for the plug again, pulling it our just as slowly as the first time. He could die a happy man, watching how Newt’s body fought to keep it inside.

Percival dropped it somewhere in the bed, forgetting it in mere second’s when he looked back to see Newt fingering himself with two digits, lots of room for more. It was a sight to behold, Percival wanted to film it, take pictures and frame them, but he didn’t like the thought of others seeing Newt like this. This was his, and his alone. A possessiveness rising in him.

He urged Newt down on his side and lifted his leg high. Percival laid down behind him, spooning him with Newt’s pale, long leg held up by his tan arm, a hard contrast. He lined up his cock and slid home with no resistant. Newt threw his head back onto Percival’s shoulder, brow knit together, eyes closed in bliss, and mouth open in a drawn-out moan. It was still a snug heat, even after the wide plug. He slowly fucked into him, breathing hot in Newt’s ear. Newt’s hand found Percival’s hair, always determined to ruin it with his fingers grabbing a fistful.

When Percival found himself right on the edge, he pushed down Newt’s thigh, making him even tighter. His hand found his neglected cock between his thighs and started fucking him in earnest, Newt’s cock fucking into his fist.

Newt was moaning like he was payed to do so, his fingers pulling at Percival’s hair. He has panting hard into the other’s ginger hair, a heat coiling in his belly before the hot pleasure ripped through him, spilling deep and painting the inside of Newt’s walls. He kept pumping Newt’s member brutally, the other withering in his hold.

“Th-thank you, Daddy!” Newt screamed when he came over Percival’s hand. He pumped him through it until it became too much, a whine leaving his lips as he sacked down.

Percival leaned up on one elbow to seal Newt’s lips in a deep kiss, lips possessively pressed against his with his cock still buried in him.

“I should be thanking you, sweet boy.” Percival whispered against his lips. “Such a nice gift for me.” He stated as he kissed his way from Newt’s lips, down his chin and neck. Their breathing slowing down to a normal rate.

Percival pulled him snugly against himself, his now flaccid cock securely kept inside of Newt’s warm body. Percival couldn’t stop himself from kissing his neck and shoulders, tracing every freckle like he had done so many times but would never tire from.

“We should get up.” Newt said with a comfortable weariness in his voice.

Percival only tightened his grip around him. “My birthday, just a little more.” He replied against the others skin. He could feel Newt chuckle and it made him smile. It would be one hell of a mess to clean up, if they didn’t get up soon, Percival knew that, but he loved this so much. He wanted it to last forever.

He must have dozed off for a second or two, only waking when Newt carefully made his way out of the bed. Percival reached out and grabbed Newt, who was now standing by the side of the bed, by the hip.

“ _That_ is the most erotic thing I have ever seen.” Percival wormed closer to Newt. A thick, sticky line of semen running down both of his thighs, finally being able to run out now that Percival’s cock wasn’t in the way.

He pressed his face into the flesh of Newt’s left cheek, teeth grazing the skin. Newt gave a loving chuckle, looking back at Percival and running a hand through his hair.

“Good thing you look good, ‘cause you are utterly disgusting.” It was all said with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Percival sucked on the soft flesh of his ass, trying to make a purple mark, but Newt laughed and swatted him away.

“Percival! Stop yourself.” He tried to say without grinning too much as he made his way to the bathroom.

“You’re so tempting, I can’t control myself.” Percival laid back in the bed, taking the heat from where Newt had been a few seconds ago. “I’m a lucky man.” He mumbled low enough that Newt wouldn’t hear it.

 

* * *

 

When Alice wasn’t there, it was silently agreed that Percival did the cooking. Newt might be good with making food for animals, but not for humans. He simply couldn’t make anything else that noodles.

Percival was frying vegetables on a pan, spicing it skillfully while Newt was sitting at the bar opposite him. He had found an old photo album, and Percival thought he had hid it well enough, but the ginger had found it nonetheless. Most pictures were from Percival’s youth. Some of his family, some of friends. Some of the pictures he didn’t even know why was there, like pictures of his first car, but he suspected that the younger him had been so proud of that damn car, that it deserved to be in the album.

Newt was smiling brightly, asking who the different people were. He listened to the stories like it was the most fun he had ever had. Laughing at pictures where Percival was obviously drunk with his friends, thinking that they were perfectly capable of taking pictures.

The ginger stopped at a picture of Percival. His hair was shoulder length, jet black, cigarette between his lips. He was standing up against one of his friend’s old motorcycle in white with red and blue details, clearly thinking himself way more hardcore than he really was. Not smiling, but a scolding gaze right at the camera, trying really hard to be James Dean.

“How old were you here?” Newt asked fondly, fingers tracing the little square.

Percival looked at it for a few seconds, humming and trying to remember the memory. “Around 21, 22? I think.”

“Are you wearing a colored jacket?” The little tease asked with a smirk. “Mr. Black-and-white.”

“What?” Percival asked, trying his best to look offended. “It was the 90’s, it’s called fashion. I was rocking that outfit.”

The outfit was hideous. Light blue jeans that he could remember he and a friend had done a serious job in making them look old. They were rolled up over his ankles, a pair of light brown boots. A baggy t-shirt with a yellow and green logo on, tugged in the jeans, the thin brown belt was showing. To top it all off was a green, light jacket, blue inside, with a wide stripe over the mid and around the arms in red, yellow, and blue. There was so many colors that did not at all fit together.

“Believe me or not,” Percival leaned over and poked a finger to the picture. “ _That_ was hot.”

Newt chuckled so sweetly, his eyes wet with amusement. “I can remember Theseus arguing with mum because she wouldn’t buy him clothes like this.”

Percival found himself laughing at the comment.

“Please tell me you didn’t dye your hair.” Newt pleaded as he continued through the album.

“No, no, no, only neon windbreakers, flannels, and Wrangler jeans.” Percival smirked at the memory. This only made him feel older, but seeing how carefree Newt was and how he didn’t care one bit about the age difference helped the nasty feeling go away.

“I can’t believe you ever looked like that.”

“Laugh it up or you can sleep on the couch.” Percival smiled despite it as he set the table for the two of them. Candlelit dinner and delicious food, accompanied by his beautiful husband was the only thing he wanted for his 48th birthday. It couldn’t be any better than it already was.

It only got better when Percival noticed the slightest little limp in Newt’s step. A devilish smirk forming on his lips from recalling the other gift that Newt’s had gotten for him.

The man was full of surprises and not a single day was dull or boring in his company.

Percival’s life did really turn out to become perfect.


End file.
